Chasing Shadows
by Gemkat5
Summary: Timeline: Pre-Season 3, this is an 'old' fanfic of mine re-post. SUMMARY: Chloe and Lex form a friendship that continues while Chloe attends college in Metropolis... see inside for more details. Rated 'M' for later chaps. CHLEX pairing.
1. Honorable Intentions

**DISCLAIMER**: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

**Timeline**: Pre-Season 3, when everyone was just a little more normal, and a lot younger! This is an AU within that timeline.

**SUMMARY**: Chloe and Lex notice each other one night then form a friendship that continues while Chloe attends college in Metropolis. Chloe's college roommate becomes an involved character in this story, Lionel is a bastard, and oh yea, ... Helen Who?

**A/N: This is a re-post from Naughty Seduction. It's an 'old' fanfic of mine that definitely has a different writing style than my Labyrinth fanfics (if you've read any of those, that is, for a basis of comparison) I've re-edited this, but, there are errors that would simply change the flow of the story if fixed. (In my mind, anyway) None the less, I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Chasing Shadows part 1**

TODAY'S HOROSCOPE FOR LEX LUTHOR!

"Chasing shadows in the dark may seem a good idea at the time. But walk with caution, tripping in the night may lead to unexpected turns. Make the right choice and all will be well by morning."

Lex deleted the daily horoscope with a humph. He didn't know why he even bothered to read the dumb things, they rarely made sense, and rarer still ever applied to him personally. With quick repetition he scrolled down his inbox, and deleted the rest of the horoscopes from the past week without opening them.

_'What good is a daily horoscope when you don't read it until practically midnight anyway?_' Lex mused to himself as he logged off his computer ready to turn in for the night. Just as he stood the door opened from the hall and Clark stepped in with uncertainty until he saw Lex.

"Lex, I'm glad you're still up."

"Clark." Sounding a lot surprised. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?" he joked.

"Well, tonight is an exception."

"Sounds serious, is everything alright?"

"Lana's horse took off this afternoon, we've been trying to catch it all day."

Clark could have easily caught the animal with his super speed but didn't want to scare the hell out of it. The horse was already skittish for some reason, and Clark didn't want to make it worse.

"That doesn't seem serious enough to be out in the middle of the night, but, what brings you here?"

"Well, he wandered onto your property... and I thought that..."

"Since it's my property you'd ask permission? Clark, you know you're welcome here anytime."

"Actually I was hoping you knew the layout of your property considering its dark, and I can't see that good out there." Clark could see just fine, he just wanted Lex to know he was lurking around on his property, especially since he was able to avoid his security guards, asking for Lex's help seemed the best way of approaching the subject.

"Normally I'd be right there with you Clark..." Lex paused.

"But...?" Clark urged.

"But, I have to admit I don't roam the fields all that much. It has something to do with being in direct sunlight for long lengths of time."

"Right," Clark responded getting Lex's drift about his baldness, and getting sunburned. Clark stood there trying to think of another alternative, and was obviously coming up empty.

"I'll tell you what," Lex offered. "Get some sleep tonight, and I'll organize a team to round up the animal in the morning. I'll have it back in your barn before noon."

"Oh, thanks, Lex!"

One thing about Clark. When he thanked you for much of anything, you'd swear you just handed him ten grand.

"Lana will appreciate this, too. She's really upset about this whole thing," he continued.

"Clark, I figured you weren't chasing the animal around in the dark for the horse's sake," he stated knowingly. "I'll see you in the morning," Lex reassured.

Clark left, and Lex headed up to his room, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. _'Oh, to be that age again, when every trite little thing was the end of the world_.' He thought. Then, after a minute, _'No thanks!_'

XxXxX

Lex had no idea what time it was but, something woke him up. He rolled onto his back, and lay listening to the silence. After a few minutes he shrugged, and closed his eyes when he heard the soft snicker of a horse filter through his semi opened window. _'Good boy_,' he thought. _'Just stay right where you are. The closer to the house, the better to catch you in the morning_.'

A few minutes later he heard clucking sounds, soft and whispered, but distinct none the less. _'That 'has' to be Clark,_' he thought with consternation. With a rousing sigh he got up and went to the window, opening it the rest of the way to peer out into the darkness. Which was wrong because he had motion lights set up all around the mansion. They should have flooded the entire courtyard with enough light to make it seem like noon.

"Clark? Is that you?" he called. The horse whinnied loudly, and took off away from the mansion, startled by Lex's voice.

"Dammit!" a feminine voice groveled.

_'Definitely not Clark_.' Lex thought warily. "Who's out there?"

"It's me, Lex!" the voice replied with annoyance. "Chloe."

"Ms. Sullivan?"

"Yea!" she yelled in her _'are you dumb_' tone of voice.

"Wait there. I'll be right out." He stepped from the window, pulled on some clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Ah, you don't have to do that Lex! Lex?" _'oh dammit. Why do these things always happen to me? Lana and that dumb horse!'_

"Would you mind explaining why you're lurking around at two in the morning, Ms. Sullivan?"

She spun around at his voice behind her and gave him her _'I'm innocent but uncomfortable_' smile. "For starters, I wasn't lurking," she countered. Interesting how fast she got over her uncomfortableness. "I was trying to catch Lana's horse. Clark said that he was around here somewhere. And, I almost had him, too, when you yelled out the window, and scared him off!"

"And, you were catching him with... this?" Lex reached out, and took hold of the string of knotted shoelaces that Chloe had in her hand.

"I was pressed for time and ideas. It's Lana's horse we're talking about here, not a wild stallion, geeze!"

"Why is it so important to all of you to catch this animal tonight? As I told Clark earlier, I'll arrange for a team to catch it in the morning, and deliver it to the Kent's barn."

"Well, that's fine for Clark. But, he doesn't have to listen to '_her_' crying about how everything in her life runs away from her, and oh- poor- Lana! I couldn't listen to it for one more minute!"

Lex had to divert his eyes at Chloe's dramatics while trying not to smile.

"I'm glad you think its amusing, Lex, because if I could have it any other way I'd be home right now in my nightie all snuggled up in my blankets in dreamland!"

_'Chloe in a nightie, god help me_.' That definitely put a very vivid image in Lex's mind. "And what would you be dreaming right now, Chloe?" _'no, I did 'not' just say that_.' He outwardly cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What!?" she asked incredulously.

"That's not how I meant that to sound. I apologize. Can we just pretend I never said that?"

"Ah, yea! For more reasons than one."

"I know. Lets go to the stables, and get proper horse catching equipment. Like rope for starters, and flashlights. I'll help you catch him." There was no hope of him getting sleep anytime soon anyway, he might as well join the search party. He started walking toward the stables, Chloe falling in step next to him with an incredulous expression still on her face.

"I'm only sixteen you know."

"I know."

"And, I don't find you at all attractive."

"That's reassuring. I said I apologize," he replied dryly.

"If my father ever heard you say something like that..."

"Ms. Sullivan." He stopped and turned abruptly making her stop short so she didn't bang into him. "It's after two in the A.M. are you going to slay me with every step for something I've already apologized for?"

_'Good, that put her in her place_.' he thought watching how she shrunk back a half step with wide eyes.

"Fine." Oh, but her tone had such a bite to it. "I'm in the process of forgetting. As of right now, I will forget that you so much as uttered one word."

'_Why couldn't it have been Clark?_' he wondered tiredly.

XxXxX

They had been wandering aimlessly for over an hour. Not only did they not catch the horse, but they couldn't even find him.

"This is all your fault," Chloe yawned, pointing her flashlight in Lex's face.

"My fault? I was the one who said I would organize a team to catch it in the morning. How is this my fault?" he asked, pushing at her hand to move the light from his eyes.

"If you hadn't yelled out the window, I would've caught him, and been home long ago."

"You do realize that Lana most likely cried herself to sleep before you were half way to the mansion? We're the ones out here not getting any sleep. And, who's fault is that, Miss Sullivan?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. "You're probably right. I didn't think of it that way." Sounding apologetic.

"Of course not." Being tired and irritable. "We'll walk down that way, and see if he headed for the lake. From there I'm going home, and to bed. You're more than welcome to join me."

"I don't '_believe_' you!" she exclaimed heatedly. "Is '_that_' what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

"Chloe. There are over seventy rooms in my home. What pretentious part of your brain would think I meant '_my_' bed?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it, shifted her weight indignantly, narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth again.

He watched her with slight amusement before movement caught his attention a few yards behind Chloe. "There he is. Let's go. We'll finish this discussion later."

XxXxX

"Don't rush him, Chloe," Lex instructed in a calm soothing tone of voice as to not spook the horse who watched them approach while chewing on a mouthful of grass.

They split up by several yards to be on both sides of the horse, the lake being behind the animal, and both of them still in range in case he decided to run down the middle. They approached slowly, Lex talking to the horse in a soothing voice, promising the best oats and hay he's ever eaten if he remained still.

They were almost abreast to the horse, Lex outstretched his arm to slip the lassoed rope over it's head when he tripped on a stone, and fell forward to land close to the horse's hooves. The horse spooked and reared, backing up on his hind legs, but, not far enough not to crush Lex when he landed.

"Lex!" Chloe yelled, and ran to put herself between the horse and Lex. "No!" she yelled with conviction and shoved the horse on his shoulder to push him away from Lex.

The horse veered his body, his hooves hitting the ground mere inches from Lex's head. But, his shoulder hit Chloe with enough force to knock her backwards. She staggered a half a step, and promptly tripped over Lex's shoulders to land heavily on her butt, her legs arcing over Lex's back. The horse gathered himself, and took off into the dark, running away from the two people on the ground at a full gallop.

"That '_has_' to be the most insane thing I've ever seen you do," Lex said with awe in his voice. "Are you ok?" he asked when Chloe didn't answer him.

"No," she whispered in a strained voice.

_'She's hurt!_' Lex carefully shifted to get his waist under her legs. If she was hurt he didn't want to make it worse by moving her. "Chloe, what happened? Where are you hurt? Did he kick you? Are you bleeding?"

"One question... at a... time, Lex," she replied choppily.

"Can you move?"

"I don't think so. I landed... hard... on my tailbone. My back tingles and my ass... I'm afraid to move, Lex." There was genuine fear in her voice.

"Don't move," He cautioned, then wriggled himself out from under her knees. Once he was free he knelt by her side, and placed his hand under her shirt to run his fingers up her spine, starting at her tailbone.

"I seriously hope... you have a good... reason for this."

"I'm trying to see if your spine slipped a disk or anything obvious." He tilted his head to look in her face. "Don't worry, Ms. Sullivan, my intentions are honorable."

She couldn't do anything but stare at him and breath, everything else went from her mind. His hands on her back, the way his fingers lightly touched along her spine, the faint scent of his cologne, the concerned softness in his voice, in his eyes.

"Chloe?"

She double blinked. He had been talking to her, and she didn't hear a word of it. "Huh?" blushing slightly.

"Do you feel like you're going to pass out?"

"Uh, no. But, it didn't hurt as much when you were touching my back. Is that normal?"

Lex noticed how her cheeks flushed, how her breathing changed while he touched her. "Perfectly, I'd say. I want you to lay down for a few minutes. Get your back as straight as you can. If the pain subsides then we'll try standing you up."

"And if it doesn't?" sounding scared.

"First things first."

He helped ease her back to lay on the cool ground. She winced at first, shifted herself, then settled down to stare up at the sky. Lex sat next to her, and took her hand.

"Is that an honorable intention too?"

"It was a gesture of friendship." He let her hand go, and stared out into the darkness.

"I didn't mean for you to stop." She held out her hand to him. After a minute he clasped it gently in his.

"That was really a dumb thing to do, Chloe, jumping in front of the horse like that. But, I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes, I'll call whoever I have to, to make sure you're okay. Whatever you might need, I'll make sure you get it."

"Why?" she asked. Lex looked down at her with questioning eyes. "Haven't you figured out yet that those of us who might '_remotely_' like you, that it has nothing to do with your money, or what you can do for us?"

"Chloe, you just got hurt helping me. The least I could..."

"Oh, you're right, Lex," she interrupted sarcastically. "Before I slammed myself into a rearing horse over your head I thought to myself, 'hey, it's Lex Luthor, so if I get hurt he can pay to have me healed'! It doesn't work that way, Lex. I would've done the same thing if it had of been Clark or Lana, or Pete, or any number of people. You don't think about yourself getting hurt when you see someone in trouble, you just rush in to help, it's called compassion."

"You think I'm that cold that I don't know what compassion is?"

"Knowing what it is, and showing it are two different things. And no, you don't show it very well. But, on your behalf, having a father like Lionel doesn't help your case so we usually forgive you for it."

He leaned over her and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

Chloe saw the kiss coming as he leaned toward her and she let him, she wanted him too. Her fingertips went to the side of his neck, her thumb caressing his jaw. He ended the kiss, and sat up again.

"What was that for?" she asked after a minute, when she thought it was safe to use her voice again.

"You're scared, you're in pain, and you're laying on the cold ground. I wanted to assure you that I wasn't going to leave you like this."

"That kiss didn't have any honorable intentions in it," she whispered. His kiss had made her forget all the things he just mentioned, which Chloe was sure was his intention, but, oddly she found herself wanting more.

"No, it didn't." He hadn't meant to kiss her like that at all, he originally wasn't even aiming for her lips but her forehead. But, as he drew closer... the way she looked at him, how her hand clenched his tighter in anticipation... well, what's done is done.

"Could you repeat it? I'm not sure I got it right the first time."

"Trust me, you got it right the first time," he assured her. He had to keep reminding himself that she was laying there because she was hurt, not to have him pressing himself into her, to feel her softness, to have her arms around him. He was suddenly on his feet. "Let's see if you can stand up."

She was disappointed, almost hurt, that he didn't want to kiss her again. But then, hell, it's not like she's had a lot of experience either, at least not in comparison to Lex Luthor. He took her hands in his and gently helped pull her to a sitting position.

"Does that hurt?" Resting his hand on her lower back to give her support.

"No, but my back is cold and numb. I can hardly feel your hand except that it's warm," she answered, then thought to herself, _'I want you to touch me again like you did before. I want you to kiss me, and make me feel those feelings again_.'

"Let's go. On your feet," he stated abruptly, and helped her to stand. He knew by the way she looked at him what she was thinking, or at least had an idea of where her thoughts were heading. Upon standing her knees buckled and she fully fell into Lex. He grabbed her easily in his arms, almost expecting such a reaction from her body. "That's it. No more compassion for you, Miss Sullivan, it makes you weak in the knees," Lex joked. Chloe laughed. "How does your back feel?" he asked seriously.

"I still have that tingling feeling in my ass. But, other than that I just feel cold and numb."

"Having you lay on the cold ground was probably a better idea than I first realized." He took her in his arms, and gently ran his hands up and down her back, under her shirt. "The coldness would have helped with any inflammation."

"Flammation... right," she whispered, leaning against him with her forehead resting on his chest just below his neck. She grabbed his shirt in both fists with her arms tucked between them.

"Chloe..." Moving his hands from her back to her elbows to step back.

"Lex, please," she murmured. "It just feels so nice. Please, don't stop yet. You're helping, really, I don't feel as cold."

He let her lean into him again continuing to run his hands on her back, feeling how her breathing changed, and the way she pressed closer to him. He let her get closer, bending slightly to reach her ass with his hands. She turned her face up and lightly kissed at his neck, wrapping a hand to the back of his nape. He met her lips with his. Telling himself that this was alright for now. That he wouldn't let this go too far, '_couldn't_' let this go too far.

Luckily it was Chloe who broke the kiss, and stepped back from him. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed, her breathing irregular. "My back is feeling much better."

"Does it hurt at all?"

"No, not exactly. It's kind of stiff though, if you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." He answered cynically, grateful that she hadn't noticed his own stiffness.

She put her arms loosely around his neck. "Does that offer to stay with you tonight still stand?"

"Absolutely. But, I'll remind you that I said, not in '_my_' bed."

"Then...we'll use a guest room?" she asked hopefully.

"Chloe, I'm flattered, but..."

"Lex, wait. Before you go off on morals, and legalities, and all that crap. I want to ask you if you'll.. if you'd... if you'll be my first," she finally blurted out.

"Chloe..."

"Lex, I'm serious!" She stepped back slightly before continuing in a rush. "I know I said I didn't think you were attractive and, well, I lied... but, before you kissed me I had all these weird ideas of what having sex would feel like, and quite frankly I'd rather have someone who knows what he's doing for the first time."

Lex wanted to lower her to the ground right there, and show her exactly what having sex could feel like but, it would be wrong for so many reasons. The biggest one popping in his mind loud and clear. "What about Clark?"

"Clark?" she echoed. "Are you kidding me? He'd be all thumbs! He can't even tell me how he feels about me without stammering and getting all red in the face, which is actually really cute, but... do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand completely, Chloe, but my answer is no."

She literally sagged in front of him. Her eyes dulled, she bit at her lip, and her confident drive just oozed out through her feet. He didn't realize she would be so hurt by his refusal, and took her chin in his hand to make her look at him.

"I'll make you a deal. If, in two years, you still feel this way, then contact me, and we'll see what I can do for you then. In the meantime, don't be in such a rush to grow up, Chloe. It's not all it's cracked up to be. And, if you meet the right boy, it won't matter to you if he's all thumbs or not, trust me on that one. Does that sound fair?"

"Yea, I guess." Trying hard to hide her disappointment but failing miserably. She was embarrassed that she asked him in the first place. How could she be so stupid? She gave herself a mental shake of her head, and gave Lex a fake smile. "I don't suppose you could call someone to come pick us up?"

"No." Taking her hand in his, and starting to walk. He was quite flattered by her request. And for once he did the right thing for the girl, despite what he wanted to do with her. But, Chloe disserved better than a one night fling, she just didn't know it yet. But, as always, she bounced right back, accepting his proposition, and changed the subject. Lex knew she was hurt, and now he knew the expression she used to hide that hurt. He made a mental note to have a serious conversation with Clark.

"All the people you have working for you and no one would come get you?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

"Not when I leave my cell at the mansion," he sighed.

"Oh. I left mine in my car."

"Two great minds think alike."

Chloe laughed. "Would you mind walking me to my car instead?"

"Where's your car?"

"Parked outside the gates. Your security guard wouldn't let me in. He must be new, or something."

Lex looked at her, feigning insult. "And, yet it didn't stop you from getting past him, did it?" he laughed, letting her know he wasn't upset. "I'll call, and have the guard drive it up to the mansion. Did you leave the keys in it?"

"No, they're in my purse."

Lex looked at her pointedly. "And where is your purse?"

"I left it in your stables," she admitted guiltily.

"Chloe Sullivan, you don't make anything easy, do you?" She blushed slightly. "You'll sleep in a guest room for the night, and I'll have your purse, your car, and _'that horse'_ delivered appropriately in the morning."

"Uhm, you do realize it's about four in the morning, right?"

"Anything else you'd like to do to ruin this night, Ms. Sullivan?"

She smiled knowing he was joking with her. "Thank you, Lex," she said sincerely.

"For what?"

She tugged on his hand for him to stop walking and tip-toed to kiss him. He leaned down slightly to accommodate his height for her, and briefly met her lips.

"For having honorable intentions."

Lex definitely wanted to show Chloe Sullivan a thing or two about intentions. Both honorable and not. Taking her hand again, he turned and led Chloe back to the mansion.


	2. No Honorable Intentions

**Chasing Shadows part2 ~ No Honorable Intentions**

(two years later)

Chloe sat in the semi dark at the Torch trying meet the deadline as usual. She tapped her pen on the desktop, staring blankly at the monitor wondering what she could possibly come up with as a filler at nine-thirty at night. The fact was she could come up with several things but, no one wanted to read it. No one cared about her columns, or the wall of weird. That was hers, and hers alone.

Alone. Yea, that's exactly what she was. During the past year things changed dramatically between herself and her friends. Well, once friends that is. Chloe had made a big mistake. She thought she was being smart when she accepted Lionel Luthor's offer to spy on Clark.

She accepted so she could find out why the senior Luthor was so interested in him, plus, Clark had chosen Lana over her. She was hurt, she was rash, and she was stupid. She had lost all her friends, and most of her credibility because of Lionel Luthor.

"Fuck it," she stated and tossed the pen, watching it bounce off the desk to roll on the floor. She typed a short letter saying good bye to Smallville High, to those she knew, and those she didn't, and to the Torch, which had been her home away from home for four years.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned off the lights, and closed the door. The last edition of the Torch was ready for print. At least it was the last for Chloe. Next year someone else will run the Torch. Chloe started to outwardly cry, her sobs echoed in the empty dark halls of Smallville High.

XxXxX

"Lex!" Gabe Sullivan exclaimed with surprise at seeing his boss at the front door, close to eleven at night.

"We need to step up the productivity, Gabe," he stated, getting right to his point.

"We can't Lex, we've been over this before," Gabe replied tiredly. "We're already past the limit for what that factory can handle."

Lex grabbed the larger man up by his shirt, pushing him back against the opened door. "I don't want to hear it, Gabe! I want more productivity no matter what the cost!"

Headlights shined on them, temporarily blinding both men when they looked into them. The car finished its turn into the driveway, and shut down. Lex released Gabe, smoothed the man's shirt, and stepped back. Gabe wasn't sure if Chloe's timing was good or bad at that point.

"Have a bad day at the office?" Chloe asked snidely in general, stopping before her father and Lex in the doorway.

"Chloe go upstairs," Gabe said tiredly.

"I was just leaving, we'll finish this discussion tomorrow," Lex stated curtly.

"Is this about the productivity again?" Chloe demanded, grabbing Lex by the sleeve of his shirt to prevent him from leaving.

"Chloe!" Gabe exclaimed flabbergasted. He wasn't sure which act he was more appalled by, Chloe grabbing hold of Lex, or her letting him know that she knew confidential plant information.

"Don't '_Chloe_' me dad!" she yelled heatedly. "Every night you come home all stressed out because of '_his_' damn plant!" Tugging on Lex's sleeve for emphasis. "And you!" Turning her ire to Lex. "If you want more productivity then build another one or something. You're burning the plant out with your demands!"

"Chloe," Gabe could hardly breath her name through his mortification, his fear of what Lex's reaction might be.

"I suggest, Miss Sullivan, that you remove your hand, and keep your mouth shut," Lex half threatened.

"Or what Lex? You'll offer me money? Turn my friends against me? Ruin my credibility with every paper worth working for? Too late! Your father beat you to it!" She shoved his arm before letting go, then headed back to her car.

"Chloe Marie Sullivan!" her father bellowed. "Get back in this house at once!" Then in a low subdued voice. "Lex, I apologize for my daughter's behavior." Gabe stepped around Lex in an attempt to stop Chloe.

"Don't try the full name bullshit, either!" she yelled at her father. "I'm sick of listening to you bitch and moan about how he's running the plant to the ground. Why don't you use the balls you've got and '_make_' him listen? That's what he pays you for, isn't it?!"

She stepped around her car, and opened the door. "If you want to blow up Smallville, go right ahead. But, I won't be here to die in it!"

She got in and slammed the door, dropping the car keys in the process. Lex slipped past Gabe as Chloe was bent down groping on the floor. He opened the passenger side door just as her hand closed around the keys and sat up.

"What do you think you're doing?" she blinked at him incredulously.

"Drive." He commanded in a no nonsense tone, slamming the car door next to him.

"Not until you apologize to my dad for ignoring common sense."

"I think you owe him an apology of your own." Giving her a pointed look. She was all fired up about something, and Lex had a suspicion that it had nothing to do with him, her father, or the plant.

"Are you going to get out of my car, or apologize to my dad?"

"I'll follow your lead in either matter."

She narrowed her eyes at him. _'What the hell is he up to now?_' she thought. "Roll down the window," she told him. Lex did as she instructed. "Daddy?" she called out in her little girl voice. "I'm going to take Lex to the bluff, and push him off the edge. I promise I won't stay out too late." She turned her eyes to Lex. "Your turn."

Lex absolutely wanted to smile. Only Chloe could say something like that, and make it sound like everything was okay. Lex looked over at Gabe with no trace of humor in his expression. The man looked like he was going to have a cardiac, glancing nervously from Lex to his daughter with indecision. "Cut the power down to regulation level at the plant," he conceded, giving in to Gabe's advisement.

"And?" Chloe prompted.

"And nothing. Now drive." Chloe gave him a pointed look. He turned his gaze back to Gabe. "And I'll make sure your daughter keeps herself out of trouble, for once."

Not exactly satisfied with his apology, Chloe put the car in reverse anyway, and pulled away from the house.

Gabe Sullivan stood outside his front door, and watched them drive off. "They're going to kill each other," He mumbled aloud rhetorically. He wasn't sure which part of him worried the most at that moment. His fatherly side for his daughter, or his employment side for his boss.

He knew Chloe had a strong will, god knows she got it from him, but, he never realized exactly how strong it was until that night when he witnessed how she stood up to Lex Luthor. He didn't even want to think of why Luthor let his daughter dictate to him. Nope, he didn't want to give food to that thought at all. Gabe went in the house to get some anti-acid, and a beer, before calling the plant to give the new orders.

XxXxX

"Aren't you going to ask?" Lex questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Obviously not if I haven't said anything." She didn't care why he insisted in getting in her car, somehow knowing that that was what his question meant.

"What happened, Chloe? It's not like you to remain so quiet."

"I have nothing to say," she whispered. "And, no one to say it to." Then, after a moments pause, "Tomorrow's the last edition of the Torch."

_'Ah, that was it._' Lex thought. _'The last week of senior year, the end of a chapter in her life, and not a very good one at that_.' He looked over at her. "I '_am_' sitting right here you realize. You '_can_' talk to me." She remained silent. "You're heading for Metropolis?" he asked when she turned onto the main highway.

"You should've asked that before you got in my car. You said "drive", I'm driving."

"Turn down here, and head to the mansion," he ordered with ease.

"I don't want to be in Smallville tonight," she countered stubbornly.

Lex leaned over and grabbed the wheel to pull it to the right, making the car skid and slide as Chloe slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell was that all about?" she screamed at him. "In case you haven't noticed, '_I'm_' the one driving!"

His face was only inches from hers. He leaned closer and closed his lips over hers. She jolted slightly with surprise then relaxed, responding to him almost instantly. He casually took hold of her hand before she could wrap it around his neck, then, pulled back to straighten himself in his seat.

"I said, head for the mansion. I meant it."

"Okay," she conceded breathlessly, her cheeks flushed, her eyes slightly glazed. With a mind clearing breath she pushed the gas pedal, and headed down the road that would lead to Lex's Estate. Chloe pulled up to the front of the manor, and looked at him undecidedly.

"You can either stay here the night, or keep driving to Metropolis. But, I should warn you, I will '_not_' have honorable intentions if you stay with me, Chloe." He got out of the car, leaving her to make her own decision.

She watched him walk to the door. His gait was casual, his shoulders squared. Broad shoulders that were muscled more-so than you could tell at a glance. His lean waist, his ass, his long legs, his ass. '_Damn_.' She wet her lips, still tasting him from his kiss. She turned off the ignition, and got out of the car.

XxXxX

Chloe walked into the living room as Lex poured himself a drink. She leaned on the bar, and took the glass from his hand before it reached his lips. She took a generous sip as he looked at her with mild surprise. She made a face when the liquid touched her tongue, and handed his drink back to him. Her sour expression increased when she had to swallow but didn't want to. The scotch burned her throat, she could feel the fire of it all the way down to her stomach.

"Would you prefer coffee?"

"How can you stand it?"

"It's an acquired taste," he answered simply though suspected she wasn't referring to his choice of drink.

"I meant being alone all the time."

"Years of practice. You get used to it."

"No, you got used to it. I can't stand it anymore."

A servant entered the room with a tray bearing a pot of hot coffee, condiments, and one cup. Lex must have given the order when he walked in the door. She poured Chloe's cup for her before leaving the room. Chloe fixed the drink to her liking, and continued speaking after taking at least three sips of it.

"You know what really sucks, Lex? That I can't fully blame your father for any of what happened. I did it all on my own."

"I'm sure he held the strings tighter than you realize. He's good at that. Making it seem as though you're making the decisions when he's the one leading you in the direction he wants you to take."

Chloe looked over the little bar at Lex. "I think you're the only friend I've got left."

"Well, if that's the case then lucky for you I'm used to being treated the way you did to me tonight," he said smoothly walking around to her side. She turned as he came closer. He placed his arms on each side of her, his palms rested on the bar behind her. "However, I suggest you don't do that again. I don't take well to my employees seeing me give in to anyone, particularly an attractive woman."

Chloe snorted humorlessly. "I'm only eighteen, Lex."

"I'm more than well aware of how old you are, Chloe." Leaning closer but not too close as he looked at her.

Chloe realized he wasn't going to kiss her, and felt disappointed with that realization. Her mind processed the last time she felt that disappointment. "Oh my god, it's been two years hasn't it?"

Lex smiled, and tilting his head, pushed himself away from her. "It's nice to know it was so memorable for you," he accused lightly.

"We didn't do anything, Lex," she defended.

"No. But, you wanted to." He turned to face her. "I wanted to." He paused to let his words sink in. "But, I'll assume you found what you were looking for with someone else since you never contacted me."

"I think I should leave." Putting the cup down she started to walk across the room.

"Your car has been moved to the garage with mine." He went to her as she turned around. "I told you, no honorable intentions."

"I can't do this with you, Lex. I'm afraid I might fall in love with you if I did."

He reached out and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb, his palm at the side of her face. She pulled her head back, lowering it so he couldn't see her eyes.

"It would be horrible if that happened, wouldn't it?" he asked in a soft, but, condoning tone. "Falling in love with not only a freak, but a monster as well. What would your father say?"

"He'd say I always had a taste for the unusual," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Do you really want a taste, Chloe?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She placed her hands at his face and tip-toed to meet his lips as he bent his head for her. She pressed herself fully against him, his arms going around her back, his hand sliding down to her ass. He moved to kiss at her neck, trailing his tongue down its sensitive skin then back up to nip at her earlobe. Her head was thrown back to give him all the room he wanted. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders even though she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

"I want you to show me more," she breathed with her eyes closed. "I want to sleep in your bed tonight, Lex."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you sure? I have over seventy rooms for you to choose from."

Her eyes flashed open ready for battle when she saw his grin. With a sly grin of her own she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him to her. "I'm sure," she whispered, kissing him hungrily.

XxXxX

Chloe felt almost giddy as Lex led her to his bedroom. One thing was certain, she would've never found it on her own. He kept himself well hidden, well protected, if anything happened within the mansion Lex had many ways to escape unnoticed.

He didn't let her out of arms reach at any given moment. At one point while they walked down a hall he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist with his lips at her neck. Chloe couldn't stop laughing as they tripped on each other's feet.

She was almost bent in half she was laughing so hard. He picked her up, and spun her around in a full circle before setting her back on her feet. He pressed her back against the wall claiming her mouth with his. She wouldn't stop laughing against his lips, ultimately making him laugh, too.

"They're all stupid as hell," he stated, his grin fading slowly.

"Who?" Looking up at him with flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

"Every boy who let you go," Lex replied with a lightness in his tone. But, his eyes held something deeper. Chloe's expression changed, trying to figure out exactly what he was implying. "Don't even think it, Chloe. My fondness for you isn't that deep."

_'Oh, now that hurt_.' Her chin went up defiantly. "Exactly how deep is your fondness for me, Lex?" she practically snapped at him.

He pressed her against the wall with his body, noticing how her hands went directly to cup his ass of their own accord. "Deep enough to not hurt you to the best of my ability."

She stared up at him for a few long seconds. "Don't let me leave here tonight, Lex," she pleaded with a seriousness of her own. "Don't let me change my mind about this."

"I already told you. I have no honorable intentions tonight, Chloe. There's no way your leaving until we finish what was started two years ago."

He expected her to revolt. To push him away, and run hell bent for the front door, which he would have let her do despite his words. But, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, a sly grin formed on her lips, her eyes danced with mischief.

"Are we anywhere near this bedroom of yours, or are you lost and won't admit it?"

"To admit to you, Miss Sullivan, that I was lost in my own home would be on the front page of every newspaper from here to Metropolis," he stated with humor in his eyes, and a smile on his lips. He stepped back taking her hand in his to lead her to the next room down the hall. Chloe followed him inside without a doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted.

XxXxX

Chloe expected to feel awkward once inside his bedroom. She expected the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She expected to embarrass herself to the core with clumsiness. She briefly worried that he wouldn't like the way she touched him, that she would do something wrong. But, all that went out of her head as soon as his lips were on hers.

He backed her up to the bed to lay above her. His hands touched her all over with slow precision. His mouth never left her skin; kissing, licking, gently sucking as he removed her clothes with skilled patience.

She returned his touches with caresses of her own. She had his shirt unbuttoned, and pulled from his waistband before he was half done with exploring her clothed body. She attempted twice to remove it from his shoulders before he finally gave in, and let her slide it off his arms to end up on the floor.

She let him know she wanted to roll over and be on top by shoving at his shoulders, trying to physically move him. Lex rolled to his back, and let her have her way. Chloe was mostly gentle as her hands explored his chest and stomach. Her mouth and hands on his skin felt electrical. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment until she bit a nipple just a little too hard.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped when his body jolted in reflex. "Oh my god, Lex, I am so sorry!"

He paused for a short second to wonder at her dramatic reaction. She looked absolutely fearful as she waited for him to move, or say something. "I'm sure I'm more sensitive than the hardened bodies of young jocks you're used to dating, nothing more Chloe. Just take it easy with the teeth. I didn't '_not_' enjoy the feeling, it was just unexpected."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously for all of two seconds. "Oh, okay. So you're not mad?"

"Mad?" genuinely surprised at her question. _'The boys in this town are absolute idiots_.' he thought before answering her. "Not at all. In fact, I think the other one is jealous."

He was rewarded with her bright smile, her eyes shining bright with renewed confidence and mischief. She leaned over him to nip at his neglected nipple. He actually cried out when she bit him more fiercely than the other one.

"You little bitch!" he laughed. "You did that on purpose!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her onto her back. "Now it's my turn."

Telling Lex to do his worst could be deemed as a mistake by some, but, not to Chloe. She thrived for every ounce of attention he paid to her body. His lips and tongue teased her unmercifully after returning the favor of getting her nipples hard with arousing nips of his own.

His hands roamed her body, caressing in all the right places. She quickly discovered that she liked his fingers '_there_', moaning in heated protest when he took them away.

As he positioned himself above her, her hand went firmly to his shoulder, holding him back for just an instant. Her hesitation had been too quick, her fear had been too short lived, her indecision had been quickly decided. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes tight as she grabbed his hips to guide him into her, thrusting her own hips to meet him as he filled her for the first time. Her first time.

She threw her head back with a moan at the feel of him inside her. The heat he stirred in her was like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't get enough, she wanted more. She wanted him to move faster, trying to make him by meeting his thrusts with her own, grabbing at him with a fevered rush.

He held her down, keeping to his own rhythm, making her follow his lead, and not the other way around. Only when he was ready did he move more to her liking.

"Lex! Oh my god, Lex!"

He resigned himself to give her what she wanted. Shifting himself he plunged deeper into her then he had before. He brought her to climax with a practiced skill as she screamed his name repeatedly, comparing him to the gods. Lex had never heard Chloe use the word fuck before, and found it interesting at her use of the word now.

For more than two years Lex imagined Chloe being a screamer, but hearing his name breathlessly pouring from her lips, feeling her nails raking his back, having her thighs around him like a vice was more than he had ever imagined. He sunk into her with satisfied exhaustion. His sweat mingled with hers as they lay breathless and weak in each others arms. The scent of sex surrounding them only added to their spent senses.

He rolled to his back, bringing her with him to lay close to his side, letting her know he didn't want to completely break their contact anymore than she did.

"Why'd you wait, Chloe?" he asked quietly. He had realized too late that it was Chloe's first time, and she had refused to let him take it easy with her.

She snuggled closer to him, letting her head grow heavy at his shoulder, her arm limply across his chest, her leg comfortably between his. Ignoring his question she fell asleep with his arms around her.

Lex stared up at the ceiling. He should have let her leave, he realized too late. She was going through hard emotional times, and having sex with him was definitely bad timing for those emotions. But, he counted on having to deal with that. What he hadn't counted on was her still being a virgin.

Chloe had dated actively enough. There were quite a few nights she had stayed out all night with a boy only to sneak home just before dawn. Lex knew this because he had her watched. So, why wouldn't he assume she'd already given it up?

He shifted his shoulders just enough so he could see her face. He noticed the mark on her neck and cringed slightly. He hadn't meant to leave any marks on her. It had been a long time since he was that careless during sex. _'Gabe is definitely going to have a cardiac if he sees that_.'

A protectiveness consumed Lex at the thought of Chloe getting in trouble with her father because of him. His thoughts turned to what kind of man he was fast becoming. Not like his father, but something worse. He was driven, and not in a good way. He was more than content to let Smallville blow to the high heavens as long as it increased his accounts before it did.

He bent his head to rest his forehead against her temple. Closing his eyes he lightly kissed the side of her cheek. "Why'd you wait for me, Chloe?" he whispered with torment in his voice, hoping she couldn't hear him. Then, another thought came to him, and he pulled his head back to look fully at her face. "You had no intention of going to Metropolis tonight, did you?"

A sly, satisfied grin formed on Chloe's lips as she snuggled deeper in Lex's arms.


	3. Wrongful Truth

**Chasing Shadows part3 ~ Wrongful Truth**

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth before slipping quietly from under the sheets. She gathered her clothes, and dressed quickly before returning to him at the bed. "How do I get to my car?" Chloe whispered, hating to wake up Lex just to ask how to leave. "Directions to the front door wouldn't be a bad idea either."

He began laughing, and pulled her down on top of him. "What's the matter with your investigative instincts, Miss Sullivan?" He hadn't been asleep any more than she had been. He wasn't stupid enough to let her out of his sights in the mansion.

"They've been over ruled by the fear of my dad finding out I'm not home yet." Lex looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, making her paranoid. "What are you thinking, Lex?" she asked, her voice deep with uncertainty.

His thoughts had turned slightly to the illegal. Kidnapping for starters, but a better idea came to him instead. One with less repercussions. "Let me help you, Chloe. Stop by to see me before you leave Smallville. I'll give you the names of a few people to help you get on your feet in Metropolis."

"I already told you, Lex, I'll be fine. I have everything set up and…"

He rolled her onto her back, bracing himself above her on his elbows. The muscles in his shoulders and biceps rippled like silk with the movement, and Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of them. He bent his head low, almost touching her lips with his. Almost.

"Then I want you to stop by to see me for no reason at all." He whispered so low she had to strain her ears to hear him before he sealed her lips with his. When he pulled back she was breathless. Not just from his kiss but from his words too.

"Is that a deal?" he asked. Chloe nodded not being able to talk from the lump in her throat. "Good." He said with finality and rose from the bed to pull on his pants and a shirt, not bothering to button it, and showed her to the front door. He grabbed her up in his arms kissing her thoroughly before lightly smacking her on the ass, and opening the door for her with a grin on his face. Her car was waiting for her by the time she stepped outside.

XxXxX

The sound of her father's steady snoring could be heard as Chloe crept lightly into the house. With years of practice at sneaking home at all hours, Chloe skillfully avoided the creaky boards, and knew not to lean on the railing near the bottommost steps. She went to the bathroom first, brushed her teeth, and washed up before casually walking down the hall to her room.

It didn't matter if her dad caught her in the hall now. She could say she got home hours ago, and just needed to use the bathroom. She had changed into a nightshirt and robe in the car before entering the house. Then, if she was caught at the door, she had her troubled life to use as an excuse for not being able to sleep, and went for a drive to think.

But she never got caught. Gabe Sullivan turned in by eleven thirty every night like clock work. Checking her bed-side clock she still had two hours before his alarm would sound off for him to go to work. Chloe slipped between her sheets, and settled down with a long sigh. Lucky for her Lex wasn't up for a three hour drive anymore than she was. What made her tell him she was driving to Metropolis was beyond her. That he believed her was more interesting. A smile came to her lips as her mind relived every minute of being with Lex.

She was glad she waited for him to be her first. He had all the right moves, the touches, the kisses, and he made her body respond to him like no 'boy' had ever been able to do. Another thing about being with Lex was that there were no second guesses, there were no clumsy hands or sloppy tongue. Chloe knew he would be good in bed, and he by far didn't prove her wrong.

Her smile became more contemplative. Chloe hadn't expected Lex to want to see her again after tonight. He had made a promise one night to ease the feelings of a teenager, and he fulfilled that promise. That's all she expected from him. But, she couldn't help feel excited at the thought of being in his arms again. `_No, that can't be right_,' she thought to herself. `_He wants to help pave my way in Metropolis, and he'll convince me to let him one way or another_.'

Chloe rolled to her side for a more comfortable position. She wanted so desperately to talk to somebody for an opinion. Someone like Pete or Lana. But, that wasn't possible. She sighed deeply, and closed her eyes. Pushing the troubled thoughts from her mind, she replaced them with the soft touches and heated kisses of Lex Luthor.

XxXxX

A polite applaud filled the auditorium after Chloe received her diploma, and an award for most prestigious reporter and editor of the Torch. She walked down the aisle back to her seat with feigned confidence, her chin was held high, and her eyes looked straight. Until she passed Clark, Lana, and Pete. They each diverted their eyes and slightly turned their heads away from her.

Chloe's eyes started to fill with tears, her heart constricted in her chest. She thought she was going to start crying in front of everyone when she heard her dad applauding for her like a mad man, which made Chloe laugh but, it was harder to hold back the tears. She noticed Lex sitting next to her dad. Lex's eyes pointedly met hers. He gave her a knowing look, a half smile, then winked at her. Chloe was able to reseat herself not only tear free but with a smile.

The procession filed outside in an un-orderly fashion. People skipped around yelling and laughing, hugging each other and sharing pats on the back. Chloe stood slightly off to one side, just out of the way of the main stream pouring out the doors. A few people wished her good luck as they walked by, but they were just being polite. She felt so alone she couldn't believe she was in the middle of a crowd of people. Mr. and Mrs. Kent came out, Chloe looked at them hopefully only to receive a look of disdain and sorrowful regret between them. Chloe wanted to run to the car and let the tears that threatened pour from her eyes like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart."

She turned to find her dad right behind her with an armload of various flowers. "Oh daddy!" she ran into his waiting arms, her tears making little wet spots on his shirt. He handed over the flowers to someone behind her, making room to give her a hug worth all his love for his daughter.

Chloe sniffled, and pulled herself together. Dabbing at her eyes, she stepped back and turned around to see Lex standing there with the flowers from her dad.

"I was going to buy some for you myself, but, it seems your dad bought out the florist," he joked, handing her the flowers.

Chloe laughed and turned to hug her dad once more. "Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for you, baby, you know that." Gabe glanced at Lex. "Would you mind standing with my daughter while I get the car?"

"Not at all." Lex answered stepping forward he placed his hand at Chloe's elbow to move her from the main stream of the crowd. Handing her the flowers in the process.

"Chloe!"

She turned toward the familiar voice, as did Lex and Gabe from a few feet away. It was Clark, and he was heading toward her. Lex stepped in his way.

"Congratulations, Clark. How does it feel to be the graduate?"

"It feels good, Lex, but, I'd like to talk to Chloe." Moving to step past Lex.

Lex lightly put his fingertips to Clark's arm. "I think you should leave her alone, Clark," he warned lightly.

"I think you should mind your own business, Lex." returning the warning. "I want to talk to my friend so get out of my way."

"Maybe you should have the restraining order revoked before you try that. Or are you purposely trying to put Chloe into contempt of a court order?"

Clark looked uncomfortably from Lex to Chloe then back. He forgot about the court order restraining Chloe from having any direct contact with him and his parents. It had been his dad's idea really, but at a time of hurt and confusion Clark had agreed to it.

"I'll have it revoked first thing tomorrow." Clark stated looking at Chloe. "Can I stop by your house tomorrow afternoon so we can talk?"

"You might want try closer to next week, it'll take that long for the revoked order to be processed." Lex informed. "Unless you have an attorney to expedite it faster."

"Why are you doing this, Lex?"

"I'm not doing anything, Clark," he replied smoothly. "I just feel I'm a bad example of the court system by having continuous representation. Without it things move a lot slower."

Clark stepped up to Lex in a threatening manner, Lex held his ground as Clark towered over him. "Do you think she found something, Lex? Is that your sudden interest with Chloe? Well, you of all people should know there's nothing to find."

Lex half smiled, and turned his head briefly to the side before meeting Clark's eyes again. "You and your friends had something extraordinary between you, Clark. I'm merely trying to help you piece things back together without hurting each other more in the process."

Clark stared at Lex with a hardened glare, then, shifted his gaze to Chloe, his eyes filled with regret. "I'll take care of the court order, Chloe, I promise." Clark stepped back, and left to find his parents.

Chloe started breathing again as Lex took her by the elbow, and led her further from the thinning crowd. Gabe blended himself unseen into the flow of people to go get the car, a deep frown of concern on his face.

XxXxX

"I know Lex has offered some assistance for when you move to Metropolis, Chloe." Her dad was telling her. Another father/daughter conversation as Chloe was packing some things to take with her to college. "But, I'm asking you not to keep in touch with him after you leave Smallville."

"He's just trying to be a friend, dad, and quite honestly he's the only one I've got right now."

"Chloe, there are things about Lex that you don't know about."

"Maybe I do know," she replied lightly. "Nobody is perfect." She shrugged.

"You don't know, Chloe, trust me." Gabe reiterated, sounding tired.

"How are you so sure?" she challenged, becoming annoyed with her dad.

"Because if you knew, you wouldn't be sleeping with him!" he blurted out heatedly.

They both stared at each other with shocked expressions. Gabe for admitting he knew her secret, and Chloe that her dad knew at all.

"How did…how did you find out?" Too shocked to formulate much more than that in her mind. She had been so careful. Her and Lex didn't act any different the couple times they've seen each other afterward. "Did he tell you?" she asked her dad with sudden venom in her tone toward Lex.

"No, sweetheart, he didn't have to," he replied quietly. "I suspected there was an attraction between you two for awhile now, but, I didn't want to believe it. It wasn't until I overheard what happened yesterday at graduation that I knew for sure."

"Okay, can you explain that please?" Chloe stated indignantly, tossing a shirt into a box to place her hands on her hips.

"Lex Luthor isn't that protective about anything unless it's personal to him. And, his reaction to Clark wanting to get anywhere near you yesterday was well beyond protective behavior for Lex."

"And here I thought he acted fairly stoic, as normal." Some of the ire draining from her.

"You haven't worked for him for the past four years. He was far from stoic, as normal, as you put it." He stepped over a box, and placed his hands on his daughters shoulders. "I'm asking you to be very careful around him, Chloe. He `_is_' his father's son in more ways than you could ever know." Gabe kissed Chloe on her forehead and left her room leaving Chloe to stare after him with confusion, and a boat load of questions.

XxXxX

Lex stepped outside the Talon to see Chloe leaning against his Ferrari. "Miss Sullivan, don't tell me you're sniffing the fumes of the latte when the doors open?" he joked walking around the hood of the car with an amused expression.

"I'm leaving," she said bluntly, turning with him as he walked around the car. "You said to see you before I go, take a good look." She announced with her arms held out wide.

"Have I done something to deserve the attitude?" Looking at her from over the roof of the car with a wary, but, confused expression.

"I want to ask you a question, Lex, and I'd like an honest answer."

"Ask away," he said agreeably.

"Why'd you do it?" Leaning her arms atop of the roof.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that. Why did I do, what?"

"Why'd you keep your promise?" Lex grinned. That's what he thought she meant. But, she wasn't done. "Why'd you have Clark investigated for over a year? Why was Clark the only one allowed in the caves during Dr. Walden's research? Why'd you invest in a partnership with the Talon, when you could have just bought it out right? I find it convenient that Clark has always had it bad for Lana, and he's rarely far from her sights. Why do you treat the Kents' as though you owe them something, when it was Pete's family that got screwed the most by your father?"

"Get in the car, Chloe," he said in a hard tone.

"No, I don't think so, Lex." Shaking her head, and pushed away from the vehicle. "I'm piecing the answers together myself."

"I said, get in the god damn car, now!" he shouted heatedly piercing her with an icy glare.

Chloe stared at him while fighting the fear that flooded over her at his glare. She expected to push his buttons, and not in a good way, but, expecting it, and having it happen were two different things. He was absolutely livid, and that scared the hell out of her. But, she would be damned if she'd let him see it as she casually opened the door, and got into his car.

He knew she was scared shitless sitting next to him as he peeled away from the curb, driving through town too fast, driving even faster once he hit the open road. His speeding toward his estate was a double edged sword. On one hand, it gave him release. The constant changing of gears, the focus to keep the car in control. On the other hand, it got him to his destination way to quickly, and he wasn't sure what to do with Chloe once he got her there.

"What triggered the questions, Chloe?" he asked tight lipped wanting to know which direction she was coming from, and possibly going, with her accusations. Hopefully, it was far from the truth, and Lex found he could live with that.

"I was categorizing the articles from my wall of weird, and I noticed a pattern when your name came up a lot next to Clark's."

'_Damn, she's heading for the truth_,' he thought, glancing at her briefly. She returned his gaze, she was absolutely terrified to be alone with him. Lex could see it clearly all over her face. He turned his eyes back to the road. `_Maybe she has reason to be terrified_.'

"Did you ever ask your father why he offered me that deal to investigate Clark?" she asked in a subdued, whispered voice.

"No. I know why he went after you. And, later, I found out why you accepted."

"You think?" she half snorted staring out the window.

Lex brought the Ferrari to a gravel sliding halt in front of the mansion and got out, expecting Chloe to follow. He went and opened the door for her when she remained still. "Let's go, Chloe." His tone was heartless, commanding, and unarguable.

XxXxX

The blue light emanating in the room from terminals, and video screens was almost sickening. Chloe felt her blood go cold with fear as she watched the looped re-enactment of Lex's car accident that insinuated that he had hit Clark before going off the bridge. The pictures of Clark with unexplained articles under them, some of them Chloe herself had on her own wall of weird, were life size, and filled the walls.

"Are you going mad trying to find answers, or completely obsessed with Clark himself?" she dared to ask. She had nothing to lose. She was in over her head, and she knew it. Her dad had been right, and she hadn't listened to him. Now, it was too late, Lex will never let her go after showing her this. How he planned on keeping her captive, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Clark is the bane of this madness. There are things about Clark that are unexplainable. And, I want to know the truth."

Chloe's eyes strayed to the computer generated loop once more as the car hit the rail, Clark standing in the way to be thrown off the bridge as the Porsche plunged into the water. She turned and walked to the car in question, reaching out to touch at the bent metal of the roof.

"He saved your life. Isn't that enough, Lex?"

Lex moved to stand at Chloe's back. "I hit him at sixty miles an hour. Slammed him into steel guide rails to plunge thirty feet into the river. Wouldn't you want to know how he survived?"

She turned to face him, raising her eyes to tentatively meet his. "The answers aren't in Smallville, Lex. They're in Metropolis with your father."

"What do you mean?" he asked, becoming rigid and wary.

"I didn't investigate Clark as much as I investigated your father." She admitted cautiously. "That's why he turned my friends against me, and made it impossible for me to work as a reporter. I got caught."

"What did you find out?" he asked tight lipped. His father would underestimate the power of friendships, but ruining her credibility as a reporter was definitely good retribution.

"That Clark was an experiment like Byron Moore, which was financed by LuthorCorp. Someone kidnapped Clark from the facilities the night before the meteor shower. Mr. and Mrs. Kent found Clark roaming alone near one of the meteors after their truck went off the road. Your father arranged for their adoption of him to completely cover his involvement. The Kents' never asked any questions."

Lex reeled at her words, stepping away from her with his hand covering his forehead, running it back over his baldness. "Then, why wasn't he effected like I was if he was that close to the meteors?"

"I think he suffered an overdose the same way you did. But, he already had chemicals in his blood, and it effected him differently. I think between the experiments done to him, and the exposure to the meteors it made Clark a little less than normal."

"So I did hit him," he muttered more to himself. Then turned piercing eyes to Chloe. "I '_DID_' hit him, didn't I!" he shouted desperately.

"I'd say more than likely, yes, you did."

Lex laughed in a panting manner, relief filling inside him at finally knowing the answer to a question that had driven him to the edge of his sanity many times. "My own father!" he exclaimed loudly. He laughed whole-heartedly, not quite sounding sane to Chloe's ears.

Watching him come to terms with finally having an answer was both exalting, and terrifying at the same time. Lex literally jumped up and down cheering, ranting and raving, "I knew it! I knew it!".

After he had somewhat calmed down, he grabbed Chloe with a debonair smoothness that would have made Cary Grant envious, and lowered her to the cool tiled floor. He claimed her mouth almost savagely while making quick work of their clothes. Once she was laying before him willing, but slightly uncertain, he ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts, gently sucking and licking the nipples.

He took her lips in his to explore her mouth with a languidness that made her dizzy. His mouth left hers to trail down her neck, biting with just enough pressure to make her moan but, not enough to leave any marks. His fingers played in the moist area of her body, his thumb rubbing her clit knowing she liked it. She wreathed under his hand wanting more. Her own hand holding his erection, sliding her grasp from its base to the tip. Her thumb caressed the smooth head, willing it to become harder.

He moved above her, panting just as breathlessly as she was. Taking her hands in his he pinned them to the floor above her head, aligned his body with hers and plunged into her hot sweetness. She cried out his name fighting to free her hands. She wanted to rake his back, she wanted to grab his shoulders, she wanted to hold his ass in her palms, and pull him into her with hot fierceness.

"No!" she cried when her hand slipped free but he caught it with quick reflex to hold it back.

He wanted to feel her buck under him. He wanted her eyes to glaze over with wild abandon. He wanted to hear his name from her lips just once more before letting her take him into the throes of ecstasy.

"Lex, please," she pleaded breathlessly.

He released her hands for them to brace against his chest in anticipation of him rolling onto his back, taking her with him. She glided down on him with her head thrown back, her eyes closed. She loved the feel of him fully inside her, grinding her hips to get just that little bit more.

"Chloe," he breathed, grabbing her ass and pulling her forward. She opened her eyes to gaze down at him. They were glazed just the way he like them, full of nothing but him. She wet her lips with her tongue before bending to lick at his nipples, squeezing her thighs tighter against his hips to hold him into her. "Finish it, Chloe."

She grinned slyly, sitting up to arch her back, sliding on him deeper and deeper. She held his gaze as she moved slowly, letting him know how much she was enjoying him. He moan when she quickened her pace, easing herself into a steady momentum, building up the fire of passion until she felt herself burst. She bent down over him, her hands on the floor next to his head to ride him till he cried out her name with sweat running from his brow, his chest slick with a light sheen.

She kissed his mouth, gliding her tongue across his, sucking on his bottom lip, before stretching full length next to him. He snaked his arm around her back to pull her more-so on top of his body so she wouldn't be on the cold floor.

"Remind me to be more careful of what I show you," he said, referring to their love making when their breathing returned to normal. Chloe picked her head up from his chest, looked around the room, and then down into his eyes.

"You mean there's more than this?"

Lex grinned. "Oh, much more. But, I have a feeling we're not talking about the same thing at the moment." He slid his hand to the back of her head, and kissed her deeply as he rolled her onto her back.

"Again? Are you serious?"

Lex grinned down at her. "That was foreplay, Chloe. I haven't even gotten started with you yet."

XxXxX

"I think this is the last one," Lex called from the steps as he approached the car.

Chloe backed out from the back seat after putting a box on the floor, and looked at Lex as he approached with another box. To look at him at a glance there was no change. He was Lex Luthor, feared, respected, shunned. But, Chloe saw a difference in him. A weight that had been lifted from his troubled mind. The peace of having an answer to a question that burned inside him for years.

Her mind drifted to the day before when Chloe found out that Lex is as insatiable when it comes to sex as he was about his money. He couldn't get enough. Which, suited Chloe just fine because as long as he was doing the things he did to her, she couldn't get enough of him, either.

"Don't tell me that my fly is open after just passing your father in the hall," he said with humor.

"Huh?" her gaze automatically going to his groin. She blushed profusely realizing he was joking with her.

He laughed. "Well, I guess not." Placing the box on the front passenger seat before leaning on the roof with his forearms. "So, what was the reason for the flushed cheeks, Miss Sullivan?" he teased.

Before she could answer the Kent's truck pulled up behind Chloe, and stopped. Clark got out to walk around the back to stop at the rear of Chloe's car.

"I had the order revoked, Chloe." He held out an official looking piece of paper. Chloe took it from him, but, not before glancing at Lex who nodded. Clark noticed the exchange, and turned his attention to his other friend. "Lex, I want to apologize for the other day. With everything that's happened, I guess I would've reacted the same way."

"Don't worry about it, Clark. It's water under the bridge." He smiled reassuringly, and headed for his own car, laughing just a little. "Chloe, good luck in Metropolis," he called from over his shoulder, opened his car door, then paused. "Remember not to print anything I wouldn't want to read. I'll keep in touch." He winked at her, got in his car, and drove off.

"I guess you and Lex became close during everything." Clark observed matter of factly. "I'm glad you had someone to turn to Chloe."

Chloe watched Lex drive off with a knowing smile on her lips, then turned to face Clark. "Yea, we found out that we have a lot more in common than we'd ever have thought," she replied with her winning smile, leaving Clark confused and speechless.


	4. Coming To Terms

*****WARNING** This chap contains mature material!!!*** **You have been warned.

**Chasing Shadows part 4 ~ Coming To Terms **

**College...Metropolis**

A shapely brunette with brown doe eyes opened the door in response to the light knock. Her eyes became seductive and inviting at seeing the handsome man standing in the hall.

"How can I help you?" she purred, leaning on the door frame suggestively.

"I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan," he announced politely.

"Really?" perking slightly in surprise. "You don't look like her type at all," she laughed airily. "Lucky me, she's not here right now," she said enticingly at him.

"None the less, please tell her I stopped by," he replied evenly turning to leave.

"But, you didn't tell me your name," she pouted prettily.

"She'll know my name," he tossed over his shoulder continuing down the hall.

XxXxX

Chloe! I'm glad I caught you," Megan, her dorm-mate, stated, walking into their room. "There was a man looking for you earlier this afternoon."

"What was his name?" she asked distractedly, focusing on her term paper.

Chloe swore she was paying retribution for every mean thing she'd ever said about Lana in the form of her dorm-mate, Megan. For all the annoying things Lana had been, she had at least been honest and courteous. Not at all like the self absorbed, arrogant, lying, cheating, snob as was her current roomy. Lana had good reasons for being the way she was, Megan was just a bitch, plain and simple.

"He wouldn't tell me," she answered with a slight irritated edge in her voice. "But, he said you would know who he was."

"What did he look like?" Chloe asked, sparing her roomy a glance.

"Well, first of all, he's not your type at all. He obviously has money from the quality of his clothes. He's tall, has a nice lean build, entrancing blue eyes, and is clean shaven. Completely, clean shaven at that. It makes him '_so_' intriguing looking!"

"Ah-huh," she voiced, tuning Megan out again. She didn't need to hear any more past the word 'money' to know who he was.

"Chloe!" Megan whined loudly. Chloe looked up at her questioningly. "So? Who is he?"

"I have no idea." Returning to her work.

"He '_said_' you would know who he was!" she accused with hands on hips, her tone dropping out of the valley girl syndrome.

"Sorry, I can't help you."

A knock sounded at the door and Megan turned to answer it. "Don't bother getting up, I'll get it," she stated snidely. Opening the door her entire demeanor changed. "Well, hello!" she purred softly. "We were just talking about you." Turning to Chloe she added, "Weren't we, Chloe?" Letting the door open wide so Chloe could see into the hall.

"Give me a minute," Chloe stated, getting up from her bed. She closed her books, grabbed her jacket and purse, then met Lex at the door.

"You said you didn't know who I was talking about," Megan accused, carefully watching her tone in front of the man in the hall.

Chloe leaned sideways and reached back for the doorknob. "I lied," she said perkily, and slammed the door in her roomy's face.

"So, how's college life treating you?" Lex asked, as he followed her down the narrow hall.

"Besides having a roommate from hell who thinks my stuff is also hers to take whenever she wants, has men in the room at all hours when I need to study, or, better yet 'sleep', and blasts her radio with no consideration to anyone? I'm just fucking fine!"

"If there's anything I can..."

"No, Lex, you can't!" she turned on him heatedly. "You can't always fix everything! You can't just walk in with your influence, and flash your money, and make everything perfect! I have a roomy from hell! Oh well! I have to learn to deal with it the best I can!"

"When's the last time you've had a latte?"

"A latte?" she breathed melting at the mere thought of it.

"That's what I thought." He took her by the elbow, and directed her out to his car.

XxXxX

"I'm sure you didn't drop by just to buy me a latte," Chloe said, putting her cup down. It was her third but Lex wasn't counting.

"No, the latte was just to calm you down so we could talk."

"About what?"

"Are you ready to leave? I'd like to have this discussion privately, if you don't mind." Standing from the table before she could answer him.

"Yea, sure." Taking a last mouthful before rising from the table and grabbing her stuff. "What's it about?"

"A certain folder," he replied, leading the way outside.

"Really?" she asked with interest knowing instantly what he was referring to. "Did you find out more information?"

"You could say that." Opening the car door for her to get in.

XxXxX

"No!" Chloe objected hotly. "I'm telling you there's no way it was planted information! I '_know_' planted information, and that was not planted! You have no idea what I had to do to get to it! I had to get security codes! I had to reroute the cameras! I had to..."

"I'm more than well aware of what you had to go through, Chloe," Lex interjected calmly. "and, I personally commend you for it. None the less, it was planted information. My Father used it as bait to see what you were capable of, and how much you could be trusted." He rose to fix himself a drink. "You managed to do something very few have done before, Chloe. Not get caught. My father thinks I stumbled on it while looking for something else.

"That's bullshit! I already told you I got caught!"

"My father doesn't know anything about you being near those files," he stated simply. "Though he hinted at interfering with your career as a reporter, but for different reasons. He didn't elaborate."

"I missed a camera, Lex. Lionel showed me the picture of my holding the folder himself. Why do you think he turned my friends against me? Why do you think I can't get hired by a newspaper from here to Smallville?! '_I_' '_Got_' '_Caught_'!" She took a calming breath looking at him frustrated. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked at the expression on his face.

"The chemistry lab you referred to didn't exist until after the meteor shower." He hated to add more proof that she was wrong. How do you tell a soon to be reporter like Chloe Sullivan that all her proof is a lie? But, that's what he had to do. She was a woman about truth and facts, she had the right to know.

"Oh the lab existed, Lex," she affirmed positively. "Lionel just changed the name of it years later, expanding it, turning it into an institute. But the lab was there, and experimenting with DNA well before the meteor shower."

"You read that in the folder from LuthorCorp?" he asked, hinting at his point.

"No, I got that from other sources," Chloe said, placing herself in his arms when he put his untouched drink down.

"We're right back to where we started, then." He sighed over her head putting his arms around her.

"I'm right, Lex, I '_know_' I am." She pleaded with her eyes for him to believe her.

The truth of the matter was that he believed Chloe over his father. But, there was too much proof in favor of both sides of the story to know which one was true and which one was fabricated.

"Lex?" He met her eyes. "Is it eating at you again to know the absolute truth?"

"No." He answered after a thoughtful pause. "It's more of a desire to prove you're right and that my father has been meddling in people's lives for a very long time."

"And your obsession with Clark?" she asked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"The obsession is gone. I think I just needed someone to agree with me that I '_did_' hit him on the bridge. How he survived it is just a matter of finding more proof from my father, but that's not as pertinent as it used to be." Watching her hands roam admiringly on his chest he added, "Feeling particularly feisty, Miss Sullivan?" his tone suggestive.

"I'm investigating," Chloe stated, placing a few butterfly kisses on his now bared chest before teasing each of his nipples with the tip of her tongue. The feel of his arms around her reminded her how much she missed him, the scent of his cologne was tantalizing, the feel of his skin... "I need to find some hard evidence."

Her tongue on his nipples and her playful words were definitely producing hard evidence for her to find. "And what will you do with this evidence when you find it?" he asked, playing along with her, his breathing becoming uneven.

"First, I need to uncover it." Lightly kissing along his ribs while working his belt and zipper on his pants. "Then, I need to expose it." Slipping her hand inside to wrap her fingers around his hardened cock. "Getting my fingerprints '_all_' over it." She released him from the confines of his clothes, running her hand up and down the length of him. He took a shuddering breath.

"I'll need to taste it." Placing her lips on the head in a slow languid kiss, licking the tip with her tongue. "And, put it in a warm, wet place." Taking him wholly into her mouth, sucking and sliding her tongue on the pulsing underside. She took his balls firmly into her hand slowly pumping his cock in and out of her mouth.

"Chloe!" his voice tight.

She firmed her grip on his balls, massaging them, while working his shaft with her other hand and mouth.

"Chloe!" he cried out thrusting into her mouth, his come hitting the back of her throat.

She let it slid down her throat, thick and hot, licking and sucking the rest of it from him as he leaned heavily on her shoulders with his hands. After a few minutes he stood straight taking a deep breath to clear his mind. 'My god she's going to be the death of me.' He thought briefly, looking up at the ceiling before meeting her eyes.

Chloe sat back on her heels and looked at him before getting to her feet, sliding her hands up his body, starting at his thighs and working their way up to his neck. Not stopping there she slid her fingertips around the sides of his head and pulled him down to meet her lips pressing herself into him as she teased his mouth with hers.

"I lost my evidence," she whispered breathlessly when she felt his arousal returning.

"Then, by all means, go find it again," he urged, lightly putting pressure on her shoulders to ease her back down.

Lowering herself with a devilish grin, Chloe Sullivan took great pleasure in bringing Lex Luthor to his knees.

XxXxX

Chloe headed to her dorm with the hope of getting at least a couple hours of sleep before going to the library to do her class work. Between being up half the night with Lex, and having her classes early in the morning she was exhausted.

She opened the door to find Megan standing with hands on hips in the middle of their shared space - their '_empty_' shared space.

"What's going on? Where's all my stuff?" Chloe asked, going into '_pissed off'_ mode real fast.

"Our Stuff! And, Lex Luthor is what happened, Sullivan!" Megan shouted angrily. "He came in here five minutes after you left this morning with movers!"

"Wha... What?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"He wouldn't take my word for what was mine, and what was yours so he took everything!"

"I don't believe him!" Chloe muttered under her breath more to herself. "Yes, I do, who am I kidding."

"And, it would've been nice if you had told me that he was Lex Luthor, himself! I almost embarrassed myself!"

Chloe shook her head from her own thoughts only barely catching Megan's complaining. "Well, if you picked up a newspaper once in a while you would have known exactly who he was! If you were here then why didn't you stop him?"

"One doesn't simply tell Lex Luthor he's not allowed to do something, Chloe!" she replied sarcastically. "At least '_I_' wouldn't. What did you do, misquote him or something?"

"Come on, let's go get our stuff," Chloe grumbled, ignoring her snide remark, and turned to the hall.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Megan exclaimed hotly. "It's your fault that he took everything, then you bring it all back!"

Chloe turned around slowly, her eyes narrowing into slits. Megan knew she pushed her room mate too far, and backed up. "I don't have to do '_shit_' for you!" Chloe stated venomously. "If you want your stuff back, then, you come with me now to get it." She left the room, Megan following behind her.

XxXxX

"Mr. Luthor will be with you shortly, Miss Sullivan," the doorman stated as he lead them into Lex's apartments.

"Thanks, Ron," Chloe replied, walking fully into the room.

"I can't believe that someone like '_you_' knows Lex Luthor personally!" Megan stated for about the fifth time since they reached the building with Lex's apartments. Every employee they passed knew Chloe, and had greeted her by name.

"If you say that one more time I swear I'll arrange for you to disappear!" Chloe stated, turning on the girl.

A light chuckling was heard as Lex entered from another room. "One of the things I like most about Miss Sullivan," he started saying as he walked up behind Chloe with an amused smirk on his face. "is her sense of humor."

"Don't even '_think_' about touching me, Luthor!" turning on him venomously. "I told you that I didn't want you to interfere! I want my stuff put back where you found it, now!"

"I find it hard to believe that you came all the way over here just to tell me that," he said, walking over to the mini bar to make himself a drink.

"You know damn well that calling you about this wouldn't have gotten me anywhere."

Lex tilted his head slightly and flicked an eyebrow in agreement before looking at Chloe's dorm mate. "Would you like a drink?"

"We're not here for drinks, Lex." Chloe answered for Megan as she was opening her mouth with a charming smile at being spoken to.

"Mr. Luthor I'd like to apologize for my behavior when you stopped by yesterday-and this morning. I wasn't aware of who you were, and Chloe didn't tell me..."

Lex firmly held Chloe's irate gaze as he drank from his glass not really listening to Megan's spiel. Putting the glass on the bar he walked around the other side with a purposeful stride to come to a sudden halt directly in front of Chloe. He noticed peripherally that Megan had taken an involuntary step backwards at his approach even though she stood a few feet away. Chloe, however, stood her ground with hands on hips, challenged him.

"Well?" she prompted. "Could you please return our belongings?"

"Consider it done," he said with a shrug like it was no big deal, and stepped away from her.

"That's it? Consider it done, and that's the end of it?"

"What more do you want? I'm not going to argue with you, Chloe. I thought I was doing you a favor, I was mistaken." He shrugged again.

"You're absolutely impossible, do you know that?" her voice was normal but her tone still hinted her ire. With a shake of her head she turned and headed for the door. "Come on, Megan. Our stuff is probably already back in the dorm." She reached the door and opened it, glancing back at Lex. "I'll deal with you later." She left the apartment in a huff.

Megan stood looking from Chloe to Lex the entire time. From what she could tell Lex Luthor was every bit what people said about him. Very Dangerous. She almost ran for the door when she thought he was coming her way while she was apologizing to him. Thank god Chloe was there instead, the dumb blonde that she was. Didn't she know what he could do to her if she crossed him wrongly? Did she honestly think that she could treat him like that, talk back to him like that, stand right up to him and get away with it? After Chloe stormed out she shyly looked at Lex, his expression intimidating and unreadable as he looked at her.

"Mr. Luthor, I just want you to know that I don't feel the same way Chloe does. It was just a little misunderstanding. Nothing to be upset about." She stated sweetly with a perfect smile. "Thank you for having me in your home, it's quite nice." She complimented, unseeingly dashing her eyes around the room.

"I suggest you hurry to catch up with Chloe if you want the ride back to the dorm." He informed her with a bored tone of voice. Megan nodded dumbly, and quickly moved to the door at being dismissed. "And, Megan," he called making her pause to turn around. "Chloe isn't someone to contend with. Trust me, I know that first hand." The girl literally blanched before running into the hall, catching up with Chloe in the elevator.

"You tried to come on to him, didn't you?" Chloe accused Megan balefully.

"I...he...no!" she stammered fearfully. "No, he didn't say anything." Reaching to push the button for the doors to close faster.

"Really? Because I distinctly heard his voice after I left, and he's not prone to talk to himself!"

"He... he told me to leave. That was all, Chloe. I was thanking him for having me in his home, and he told me to leave."

Chloe glowered at Megan the entire ride to the lobby. They walked in silence to Chloe's car, and headed back to the dorm.

"You know, Megan?" she stated rhetorically while driving. "I can't even stay mad at him. He was just trying to help. Granted it was in his overbearing 'I am Lex Luthor' way which is what pissed me off, but, he really was only trying to help."

"How...how was taking all our stuff trying to help?" Megan asked regaining some of her composure. Lex Luthor's last words to her had really shaken Megan up. He was a very powerful man in Metropolis, and there he was warning her about little Chloe Sullivan! Megan was absolutely mind blown. She spared an uneasy glance toward Chloe as she answered her question.

"Let's face it, Megan. You and I don't like each other, it's a fact. Lex got wind of it, and decided to step in, even though I told him that I would deal with our situation my own way."

Megan's breathing became very shallow and shaky. Chloe spared her a glance to see Megan try to smile but not succeed very well. She was also very pale.

"Megan, are you alright? Should I pull over or something?" she asked with concern.

"No, no I'll be fine." Looking out the window. "How do you know Mr. Luthor anyway?" she asked a minute later.

"Oh, my dad is his head foreman for the LexCorp plant in Smallville, which is most likely why he keeps bothering me. If he keeps Chloe out of trouble, then the foreman is happy, and the plant runs smoothly." She glanced at Megan. "It's all about money with Lex. Don't ever mistake that."

Megan wanted to ask more questions. Like why he let her talk to him like that, why does his entire staff know who she is, and ultimately how much trouble was she herself in with Chloe! But, Megan still couldn't get Luthor's warning about Chloe out of her head, so she kept her questions to herself. "I won't. Believe me, I don't want to make any mistakes where Lex Luthor is concerned." _'Or you either for that matter_.' she added to herself.

XxXxX

Letting herself in Chloe tossed her jacket and purse into a chair, her keys onto the table beside it, and moved through the semi dark apartment with familiarity. Taking off her shoes at the bottom of his bed Chloe gently eased herself onto the mattress and crawled up the length of Lex's stretched out form.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she whispered, and placed a light kiss on his lips. "But, I had to finish a term paper."

"I hope you plan on skipping a couple classes tomorrow," he whispered back slipping his fingers into her hair on both sides of her head. "Because, I fell asleep waiting for you."

"That is so not fair, Luthor!" she chided with feigned agitation. "You knew I was coming over."

"I said I was waiting for you." Easing her head down to kiss her fully on her mouth. A moment later he lift it again. "I understand if you're too tired."

"Me? Too tired?" she made a slight snorting sound. "I got less sleep when I was in high school!" she shifted to sit up on his stomach, straddling his hips. "I would like a cup of coffee, though. Do you mind waiting just a few more minutes while I make some?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact," he stated taking her by the shoulders to lay her down in the space next to him before rising from the bed. "I was going to get something for myself, anyway. I'll put the coffee on for you, and you can wait here. Does that sound fair enough to you, Miss Sullivan?"

"That sounds very fair, Mr. Luthor." She smiled at him. He returned her smile, and gave her another kiss before heading out to the kitchen.

Chloe let herself sink deeply into the mattress, lazily stretching her arms over her head. _'He definitely has his good moments_.' Chloe thought with a warm grin on her face. Taking a deep sigh she closed her eyes. _'Just for a minute, that's all, just a minute_.'

Lex knew she was tired. She had been overstressing herself with her classes, her dorm-mate, and yea-him too. And, if not 'knowing' all that wasn't enough, then her less than exuberant response to his kiss would have been a clue. He didn't bother putting any coffee on, mentally betting himself a million that she was already asleep, and simply grabbed some water before returning to his room. Lex loved it when he saved money!

He returned to his bed, and collected her against him. She moved into his arms without so much as changing her breathing. Hopefully, their charade earlier that day will make it easier for Chloe to live with Megan, relieving at least some of her stress. Lex knew the girl would buy the act hook, line, and sinker even if Chloe had doubts. But, she had went along with him anyway, trusting his expertise in dealing with rich bitch brats. Lex kissed Chloe tenderly on her forehead, and waited for sleep to reclaim him.


	5. Coming To Terms pt 2

**Chasing Shadows part 5 ~ Coming To Terms 2 **

Lex stepped up to the podium to meet the press, flashes of light from the cameras blinding his eyes. He ignored the discomfort, and stared out over their heads with open clear eyes. They began their calling of his name followed by quickly spoken questions in rushed shouting voices trying to make themselves heard above everyone else.

He thought it comical at one time, how they would fall over each other, out shout each other just to get his attention for a statement. He didn't find it amusing anymore, just tedious and bothersome. The reason for this press conference was as tedious as everything else his life had become. Lionel Luthor was in the midst of the takeover of several major corporations in Metropolis. Lex challenging his father to take control for himself.

With a well trained ear he listened for questions he was willing to answer, choosing only those reporters to reply to. He allowed this to continue for twenty-four minutes, nine minutes longer than his father allowed the press, and making his exiting statement stepped down from the podium.

"One more question, Lex!" the voice rang loud and clear above the din in the room.

He paused at recognizing the voice, and briefly closed his eyes. He hadn't seen her in the crowd, had wondered at her absence, and was oddly relieved by it. With raised chin and squared shoulders he turned back to the press. "One more question." He stated, finding her in the crowd, and locking eyes with hers as she made her way up to the front, the other reporters making way for her.

"You were quoted saying that if you win this takeover, there will be no lay offs, and that each company would retain its own status on the stock market, can you confirm this?"

_'How the hell did she find out about that?_' he wondered cynically to himself. His lips curled into an easy half smile, twenty or so flashes going off almost simultaneously. "A very good question." He complimented smoothly. "That is, in fact, almost a direct quote, and I will hold to that decision."

Chloe took note of his answer, and gifted him with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Her tone was direct, and all business. Chloe turned from him knowing she had hit a nerve. The smile he gave her may fool everyone else in the room but, Chloe knew it was an auto-response to being caught off guard. She returned to her car, and headed for Jackson's Java House where she would make it easy for him to find her.

XxXxX

"Do you hate me so much as to feed me to the wolves like that, Chloe?" He all but whispered into her ear from behind. She jolted at his voice then relaxed again as he slid into the chair opposite her at the table.

"Love and hate can be one and the same, Lex, you know that first hand." She replied meeting his eyes with ease. "I needed you to publicly answer that question to guarantee that you'll actually follow through with it." Tossing her bangs out of her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Talking with my father again, I see." His tone having a hard edge to it. "Though, I admit I didn't see you on his payroll, or should I say pay-off list."

She lowered her eyes to the table. She knew he was going to be pissed, just as she knew he would assume she got her information from his father. But it was the coldness in his eyes that hurt. She took a sip of her coffee, thankful that her hand remained steady despite her nerves being shot to hell from his gaze.

"Despite contrary belief, Lex," she stated in a steady tone looking at him as she put her cup down. "Your father isn't the only source to get information about you, and the thinner you spread yourself like you've been doing, the easier it is find out most anything."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" he asked leaning on his elbows on the table, his tone more threatening than before.

"Yes, I do." She replied holding his gaze steadily.

He leaned back in the chair to study her thoughtfully. She held herself together commendably, he noticed, but knew she was nervous as hell sitting in front of him. She has been around him too long not to know how livid he really was under his calm outward appearance. On the same hand he knew her all too well, also, and she wouldn't be able to hold his gaze if she weren't telling him the truth.

"You got my attention, Chloe, now what do you intend to do with it?"

"I wanted to let you know that I was hired at the Inquisitor. Today was my official first day." She smiled at him weakly.

"Congratulations. So you've you paved your way to the front page at my expense."

"No," she affirmed shaking her head. "I'm not covering your press conference. I was only there to push you in a direction you otherwise wouldn't have taken. Your answer will be printed, Lex, but it won't have my name on it." She pushed her chair back to stand. "I had to let you know about the Inquisitor because I needed your reference to get in." Lex saw her briefly lose her composure. Her eyes watering slightly, her lips drawn tight, the deep steadying breath she took before she was once again in control. "I wanted to say thank you."

"Chloe, sit down." He commanded but in a soft tone.

"I can't. I have to..."

"Chloe." He said firmly.

"I can't, Lex!" she whispered losing the composer she just fought so hard to gain.

She grabbed her bag and rushed from the coffee place with tears running down her cheeks. She hated that she had to use his reference to get hired at a paper. Suddenly, she was grabbed firmly by her arm.

"I'm not interested if you want to, or not." Lex stated. "We're going to finish this one way, or another right now." He lead her into the street as a limo pulled to a stop before them. "Get in, Chloe, and please for once don't argue with me." He said, opening the door for her.

Chloe glanced around to see many people staring at them with interest. She looked at Lex, and put a bright smile on her face before stepping close to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips, and got into the limo. With an amused smirk Lex got in after her, blocking all peering eyes with the tinted windows.

"Was that for public relations, or did you actually mean it?" He asked when the limo started moving. She looked away from him.

He didn't have to ask her that question. He knew her kiss was for both reasons. She had been there for him so many times in the past to help him with public relations, to keep him from going too far, to prevent him from becoming too much like his father, and to be the only woman he would tolerate when things got really bad.

Chloe knew she didn't have to answer him which was good because she hadn't planned to. She silently wiped the tears off her face with self loathing. She hated him. She hated how many times she let him pave the way for her, how he knew when she was heading for trouble and was there to save her, she hated all the trouble that came just by being near him. But, most of all she hated how much she loved him, how everything was perfect when she was in his arms, despite their gradual drifting apart over the past two years.

"Are you coming up?" he asked when the limo stopped in front of his building.

"No," she replied turning to face him, letting him see the wet streaks on her cheeks. He didn't want her to go with him, or he wouldn't have asked. He would have simply waited for her to follow him without question.

"Lex!" she called before the chauffeur closed the door. He turned around, and peered back inside at her. "Never mind." She stated dejectedly when he showed no anticipation at her calling to him. He gazed at her impassively, just another auto response to her voice. He turned and went into the building while the driver closed the door, then proceeded to take her home.

XxXxX

"Did you tell him?" Megan finally asked quietly after Chloe cried herself numb.

"No," she replied with a hoarse voice. "He's too pissed right now."

After Chloe and Lex had pulled their little charade on Megan three years ago, her and Chloe had become very good friends. Megan found out eventually what they had done but, by then it didn't matter to her. They had taught her a valuable lesson that she wasn't too soon to forget. She still feared Lex, and with more reason than ever before. She became acquainted with reading the papers. He had without a doubt become more powerful, and dangerous over the years. Megan avoided him as much as possible.

"Chloe," Megan stated moving to her friend's bed, and touched her shoulder supportively. "You '_have_' to tell him. He's going to find out, and then you really will lose him."

"I already lost him, Meg. There's nothing inside him for me to touch anymore." She sniffled, and buried her face into her pillow, her shoulders shaking with another bout of crying.

Megan rubbed Chloe's back as a friend would, just to let her know she wasn't alone, that she had someone nearby. "I refuse to believe that, Chloe. He catered to you at that press conference today. I was there, I saw him. And, I know he took you to his apartments. What happened?"

"He had to ask if I wanted to go in with him!" She cried into the pillow.

Megan shook her head with a deep sigh. She never understood the two of them. She could never figure out their little isms with each other, and how they '_knew_' things without saying a word, or the wrong word as in this case. But, Megan did know that if something wasn't done soon, that Chloe really would lose Lex, and she shuddered all the way to the core of her being at the thought of what Lex would become if he ever lost Chloe. Megan waited until Chloe fell asleep before quietly slipped out of their dorm room.

XxXxX

She was literally trembling with fear as she walked down the hall to his door. After arguing with the doorman for almost an hour he finally called up to Lex to announce her presence in the lobby. "He'll see you." The man had stated evenly with no hint of regret for wasting so much time arguing with her. "Take the second elevator, it's an express."

Megan had briskly walked to the elevator angry enough to take on the devil himself. She had it all planned in her head what she was going to say to Lex. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She was going to tell him like it was, and he was going to listen!

Then the bell dinged on the floor for Lex's penthouse, and the doors opened. All of a sudden she was seized with fear. She couldn't make her feet move, and simply stood there frozen. The doors started closing, and reflexively she slapped her hand on the rubber bar to make them open again, then stepped out.

Her unease increased with every step that took her closer to the door, and '_him_'. Finally, there was nowhere left for her to go. She stood at the door, and stared at it with her hand raised in mid air to knock but, couldn't bring herself to make the connection. She lowered her hand, and stepped back. Turning back to the hall she took two steps before the door opened behind her.

"Are you lost, Miss Hammond?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. Turning around she faced him knowing he could see her trembling. She started shaking her head in the negative, backing away further.

"I... I can't. I can't do this."

"Do what?" Lex asked. He was fairly curious to what would bring Chloe's room mate to his door so late at night. At first he thought something had happened to Chloe, but, one glance at the woman told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I can't!" she turned and all but ran down the hall to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly for it to open.

Lex was half tempted to walk down the hall just to inform her that you either had to use a key or push the button inside his apartment for the elevator to work. But, something more pressing entered his mind. _'Why was she here at all?_' Lex knew she was terrified of him, always had been, and usually steered clear of him at all costs. With his curiosity peeked, he strolled down the hall, grabbing the key from a hook as he stepped through the doorway.

"Please, Miss Hammond, let me assist you." He offered in a casual and pleasant voice. He stopped when she looked like she was about to faint, pressing herself back against the wall with wide eyes and short breaths. "Megan," he stated cautiously. "Have I ever done anything to you to warrant such an adverse reaction to my presence?"

She shook her head no.

"Have you ever done anything toward me that I haven't found out about yet?"

Again she shook her head no.

"Then, as long as we keep that slate clean, you have nothing to fear from me." He notice a slight change in her behavior, she didn't clutch the wall as tightly. It was enough for him to move forward. "You need this to work the elevator." He stated casually showing her the key. She still backed away sideways from him when he approached.

He put the key in the security slot, and turned it. He heard her sigh of relief when the gears went into motion. When it arrived he purposely put his hand on the door to hold it open for her, making her have to slip past him to get inside. He let her see his amusement with a broad grin on his face.

"You would've been better in the apartment, don't you think?" he asked toying with her, letting his eyes take in the small confines of the lift. "What if I decided to step in with you?"

"Please, don't." she whispered, leaning against the back wall.

"Why are you here, Megan?" she shook her head no, and he moved his foot over the metal tracks of the sliding door.

"For Chloe!" she yelled suddenly. He kept his foot where it was, and raised his brows questioningly, silently asking for more information. "I've never seen her so upset and... and..."

"And, you thought to give me a piece of your mind?" She simply stared at him refusing to say anything more. "Good night, Megan." He stated abruptly, and let the door close between them.

He returned to his apartment, and made a call giving instructions for Megan to be safely escorted home. How they worked that out downstairs, he didn't care. He went to his bar, and made himself a drink.

"Danielle!" He called in a loud voice. The maid appeared within seconds, smoothing the apron on her skirt. "Am I overly intimidating at times, Danielle?" he asked casually. Danielle had been in his service for years, and seemed comfortable enough around him.

"At times, but that's your business," she answered softly as though reading a cue card.

He took a slow sip of his scotch, then nodded at her. She correctly took that as her dismissal, and left the room. Lex placed the glass on the bar, keeping his fingers around it, and thought of Chloe. She couldn't possibly be afraid of him. She's known him too long, they've been intimate for too long. She knew him better than anyone in his life, including his father.

Chloe knew her question to him at the press conference would hit a nerve, the same as he knew he would find her at the coffee house afterwards. She hadn't done that just to tell him about her job at the Inquisitor. She knew that he had to verify her using him as a reference. _'So, why did you seek my attention in such a wayward way, Chloe?_' he mused silently.

He stood, staring at nothing for a long while thinking of nothing but Chloe, something he hadn't done in a long time. Suddenly, his fingers clenched around the glass, and he threw it across the room with a shattering clash into the far wall. He grabbed his car keys, and left the mess for the maid to clean up.

XxXxX

"You can't possibly be that surprised that I came over," Lex stated in a whispered voice when Megan opened the door a small crack, her eyes going saucer wide at seeing him. He gently pushed her back into the room when she didn't move to let him in, and went to Chloe's prone form on her bed.

Pulling the covers from over her head he was taken aback at the bandages on her forehead. "What happened?" he asked in a tight voice tenderly brushing her tousled hair from her face. Her breathing was very shallow, but steady. He turned his eyes to the roomy when she didn't answer him. He could see her fear, but, it wasn't of him this time. It was from knowing the answer to his question, and the uncertainty of if she should tell him.

"You." She stated finally. "You're what happened." Raising her chin, and squaring her shoulders.

"Finally found your voice? Was it the limo ride?" His tone was casual, trying to let her know he wasn't surprised by her accusation. "But, that doesn't tell me how she got hurt."

"I found her unconscious when I got back. I called the campus doctor. He said she'll be fine. She woke up and didn't show any signs of a concussion, and he gave her a sedative to calm her down."

"You should have called me." He knew she was lying, or at least not telling him everything.

"Why? So you could come rushing in here, and take her to your place? So you could be there when she wakes up, and tell her how much you care? Or would you just tell her not to worry about it, fuck her, and send her home in a limo?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you accusing me of, Megan?"

"I should have told you this long ago!" Her ire over riding her fear. "You're not the only one suffering this! She suffers because of you, and I suffer because of her! Do you honestly think it all goes away, Lex? Do you think that every time she's in your bed that everything is okay? You put her through hell every time you get close to her! How many times does your father have to threaten her life for you to do something about it!" She realized too late what she had said, and slapped her own hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

Lex gently gathered Chloe in his arms, lifting her from the bed. "I think you've said enough, Megan. Now open the door." His tone deep from retaining his control.

"You have to take care of her, Lex!" Megan pleaded with him, standing between him and the door. "It's not the first time he's hurt her!"

He looked away from her, patiently waiting for her to open the door for him to carry Chloe out with him. Megan stepped to the door, and opened it not knowing if anything she said mattered to him at all. He walked out of the room without saying a word.

After having the doorman escort him to open doors and push buttons, Lex carried Chloe to his apartment, and placed her in his bed. He changed her into a nightgown she had in his closet, though, he's not sure why he donned her in it when she usually just preferred one of his shirts.

He held her to him with his arms tightly around her. He didn't want to go to sleep, even though he knew she wouldn't wake up for at least several hours. The truth was he wasn't all that tired. He was completely livid that his father was still meddling with Chloe. On top of that, everything else the room mate had accused him of didn't sit well with him, either. No wonder the woman feared him so much. He'd become a tyrant to the only person closest to him.

Eventually he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He was tired, his eyes were tired, his mind was tired. He lay there for three hours staring at the ceiling, thinking of the past few years that Chloe's been in his life. He knew she had a loyal heart till the bitter end. Always the friend, sometimes the lover, but never there to stay. He resolved to change all that as his eyes drifted closed.


	6. Listen To The Whisper

**Chasing Shadows part 6 ~ Listen To The Whisper**

Chloe woke up the next morning to find herself in Lex's bed. _'Why am I not surprised?_' she thought cynically. She brushed at her hair with her fingers, and touched at the bandages on her forehead, wincing from the painful bruise there.

The continuous knocking at the door the night before had awoken Chloe. With a groggy and listless look around, she had found that Megan was nowhere in sight. Thinking her roomy had stepped out, and forgot her key; Chloe opened the door only to find one of Lionel's thugs on the other side.

Before she could react, he had pushed her backwards, and barged into the room, throwing her to the floor in the process. Crawling over to the bed, she reached under it for Megan's metal twirling baton. Her hand closed around the thin pole just as the thug grabbed her to pull her out from half under the bed.

She swung her arm up and back, delivering a solid blow to the side of his head. He staggered slightly, but, not enough to get him away from her. He grabbed the baton out of her hand, tossing it out of harm's way, and pulled her roughly to her feet. "I've really grown to not like you, you know that?" he barked at her. "You know the message, or should I repeat it '_again_' for you anyway?"

"Oh '_please_' tell me again, Jake," she hissed, trying to free her wrists from his grasp. "You need to earn every fucking penny for this!" She suddenly stepped into him, bringing her knee up hard to slam into his ribs. He was caught off guard and lost his grip on her wrist. Chloe made a fist and punched him square in the nose.

He bent over slightly turning away from her to touch at his nose, wiping at the blood that started flowing. She rushed to the desk and grabbed the baseball bat that they had there. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Learned a few tricks of your own, huh, Chloe?" he sneered, grabbing the bat out of her hands. "Stay away from his son! Why is that so hard for you to understand? The bastard can't possibly be worth all this!" He took her forearm in a vice grip and jerked her toward him just to throw her off balance. For one split second, his eyes softened with regret before he shoved her forcibly into the desk, calculating with experience how she would fall, and hit her head on the wood, getting knocked out in the process. With a shake of his head he had left the room, closing the door behind him.

XxXxX

After showering and changing, Chloe entered the living room to find Megan sitting demurely in a leather bound chair, and Lex standing at the mini bar leaning on his forearms facing Megan.

"Holding my roommate hostage for information, Lex?" she asked lightly but, the humor just hadn't reached her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he accused her in a neutral tone.

She glanced at Megan who looked back at her with a guilty expression, telling Chloe that she told him everything. But, she couldn't be mad at Megan. She knew Megan couldn't stand up to Lex. All he had to do was look at her, and her friend would have crumbled. Though, it was nice of him to at least steadily stare at her from across the room.

"Would it have mattered?"

"How could you ask me that?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Chloe double blinked at the emotion in his voice. It had been so long since she'd heard anything remotely close to feeling in his voice toward her. The suggestion of it made her heart swell, and her throat convulsed tightly. "It didn't matter since we don't spend much time together anymore, anyway." She shrugged. "You were too busy battling your father in other ways, for other reasons."

"I could have put a stop to it!" he half yelled.

"Nothing stops him, Lex, and you know it!" she yelled back.

"I'm going to leave," Megan stated in a small voice as she got up from the chair. The emotions were starting to fly between the two of them, and she felt uncomfortable enough without being a witness to their personal bond.

"Don't you dare!" Chloe snapped, looking at her.

"Sit down!" Lex ordered, his steely gaze hitting her as well.

Megan collapsed back into the chair, her eyes going wide as she looked at Lex.

"Stop talking to her like that!" Chloe yelled at Lex. "You scare her enough as it is!" Walking toward Megan she apologized, "Megan, I'm sorry."

"It's been three fucking years! What have I ever done to her?" Then, turning on Megan, "What have I ever done to you?!" Lex demanded to know.

"You're no better than your father, sometimes!" Chloe stated to Lex as she walked passed him. "Come on, Megan, we're '_both_' leaving. I'm sure _'Mr. Luthor_' has an appointment to break something."

"Chloe," he breathed her name with a pleading tone. "Don't do this."

Chloe outwardly ignored him even though she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, and let him take care of everything. She opened the door, and looked back at Megan who remained seated in the chair. "Megan?" she called.

"I'm not leaving," she replied calmly, her eyes locked onto Lex before sliding her gaze to Chloe. "And neither are you, Chloe, close the door."

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously, not believing what she was hearing.

Lex turned his gaze to the other woman as well.

Megan repeated herself, got to her feet, and walked to the door to close it in front of Chloe's face. "He's not like his father, Chloe, not by a long shot."

"What?" Chloe repeated with disbelief. "Would you like to explain this sudden change of opinion, please?"

"You're not the only one Lionel Luthor has threatened, Chloe," she confided quietly. "I've just been too scared of them both to really see the difference between them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe breathed with heartfelt shock. It never occurred to her that Lionel would go after Megan. Though thinking on it now, she couldn't imagine why not.

"Look at him, Chloe!" Megan yelled, grabbing Chloe's chin to make her look at Lex, refusing to be side tracked from her point. "Don't hurt him like this! Stop hurting yourself!" She let her hand drop from Chloe's face. "Listen to your heart," she said softly. "He's worth saving. That's what you're always telling me, and I finally believe you."

Lex was only mildly surprised by Megan's sudden change in demeanor, but, had been totally caught off guard by her words. Even under his close scrutiny of that morning, she hadn't mentioned his father threatening her. But, it was her words to Chloe that had him holding his breath.

"Do you honestly think I'm worth saving, Chloe?" he asked, watching as her eyes teared up.

"Tell him you love him, Chloe," Megan whispered in her friend's ear.

"Okay, Megan." Glancing at her. "I can handle it from here, thanks." She turned back to Lex. He was waiting for her to say something. His blue eyes were uncertain as he met her eyes. Chloe took a breath, squared her shoulders, and raised her chin. She walked the distance to stand before him.

"You '_have'_ to know that I love you, Lex," she revealed, her tone sounding stronger than she felt. "You're not that easy to get along with, loving you would be the only insane reason to explain why I can't leave you." Her bottom lip started to tremble, her eyes filled up with tears again.

He stared in her eyes for a few seconds before taking her face in his hands. "You're not so easy to get along with, either, you know," he replied softly, and pulled her to him to seal his lips over hers.

Megan slowly backed to the door, putting her hand on the knob while watching them wrap their arms around each other in a passionate embrace. She silently opened the door to slip out unnoticed.

"Get back in here, Megan." Lex ordered against Chloe's lips. They still needed to discuss this mess with his father.

She looked at him with surprise. _'How did he know? His eyes are closed!_' she thought. Then, with a light chuckle she removed the elevator key from its hook, and stepped into the hall, softly closing the door behind her.

Lex raised his head, breaking his kiss with Chloe, to look at the closed door. "She ignored me," he remarked, sounding surprised.

Chloe laughed lightly. "She would've had me to deal with if she hadn't." Running her fingertips along the sides of his head with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he whispered looking intently into her eyes.

Chloe pulled back slightly, her hands falling to his shoulders, to look at him with feigned disbelief. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Luthor, but that almost sounded like an 'I love you!'"

"It was." He smiled, and stepped closer to her, kissing her fully on her mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss with tears seeping from her eyes.


	7. Staging A Coup

**Chasing Shadows part 7 ~ Staging A Coup**

They sat at the dinning room table having lunch and comfortable conversation. After Chloe and Lex reestablished their relationship with each other, added to a couple hours of love making, Lex had Megan picked up to join them for lunch. She was still shy towards Lex but, at least she didn't jump out of her skin every time he spoke to her.

Megan told them that Lionel had contacted her after she first met Lex, and tried to pay her to give him information. She had said no, and ran from him like her ass was on fire. He had her followed a few times, approached her directly on occasion, and Megan in turn told her step-dad about it. She hadn't seen or heard from Lionel since but, he's made life a living hell for her step-dad for interfering.

"Who's your step-father?" Lex asked.

"He's a partner for one of the companies that you, and your father, are fighting over right now. When my mom remarried, I kept my dad's last name. That's why you didn't know who I was."

"That's why my father went after all seven companies," he mused aloud. "They're all linked by partnerships with each other. He's trying to bring down the entire house for one card." His eyes turned to Megan. "I could have avoided this whole thing if you had told me," he informed her without accusation.

"I didn't know I could trust you. I thought it was better to keep my mouth shut, and let my step-dad handle it."

"We have to stop him," Chloe voiced. "Lex you have to win this takeover!"

"I'm working on it, Chloe, and now that I have an extra incentive I'll start pushing a little harder."

"We need to distract Lionel," Megan suggested in a very low voice. "I'll seduce him," Megan stated, looking at Chloe from across the table. "Hopefully giving you and Lex an opportunity to find a way to stop him."

"Ewwww!" Chloe screeched, her face contorting with a disgusted expression. "I can't let you do that!" Then added in a normal tone. "Besides, he's very shrewd, and would know it was a setup. Second to that... ewwww!"

"Chloe," Lex laughed.

"What?" she exclaimed at him. "That's your '_father_' and, well, ...ewwww!"

"Personally, I think he's attractive," Megan stated, then glanced at Lex. "You got your looks from somewhere, you know," she shrugged innocently.

"I'm not the one disagreeing with you," he reminded her.

"You have '_got_' to be out of your mind!" Chloe exclaimed, looking at Megan. "There is absolutely '_nothing_' attractive about that man! No offense, Lex," she added as an after thought. He shrugged indifferently as a response.

"Oh, you are so wrong, Chloe," Megan purred, as a sultry gleam entered her eyes as she continued. "As a man, Lionel Luthor is very attractive. It's his cold, calculating, scheming, and deviousness that makes him unattractive, but physically...as a man?" She took a slow deep breath, licking her lips. "The way his green eyes look right through you is absolutely... captivating."

"I am '_not_' listening to..." Chloe started only to have Lex wave his hand for her to remain silent. He gave her a soft "Shh" when she looked at him in annoyance.

"His cheek bones are so finely chiseled, with a straight nose, and lips that just beg to be kissed," Megan continued as though Chloe hadn't uttered a sound. "His hair '_begs_' for your fingers to run through it, to tangle up in its length, and, oh…" she breathed dreamily. "If it's already tousled looking, it's even more alluring. His broad shoulders are perfect for running your hands over them, and his chest... oh, and I bet it's full of hair. His body is so fit, and well toned for a man his age."

"What, are you taking notes?" Chloe whispered crossly at Lex.

"I've never heard this point of view about my father before," he whispered back with pure interest, returning his attention back to Megan.

"And when he speaks to you, softly and directly into your ear..." she continued, inhaling slowly with her eyes closed. "the sound of his voice touches you deep within. It makes you '_want_' him to touch you, to feel him..."

"OKAY!" Chloe shouted, jumping up from her chair. "That's enough! I can't listen to this anymore!"

Megan opened her eyes, and took a deep cleansing breath, then chuckled nervously as she glanced at Lex, her cheeks becoming flushed. "Well, you asked," she countered, taking a drink of ice water. "Just because I don't bring men into the dorm anymore, doesn't mean I stopped appreciating the opposite sex!"

"Lex, hold me," Chloe stated in a feigned, pleading tone as she walked around the table. "I think I'm going to be sick!" she grumbled, placing herself on his lap.

"You've gotten very close to my father, then?" Lex half asked Megan, making room for Chloe on his lap.

"Only once," she admitted. "He approached me outside the library the day after you took our belongings from the dorm. He... he got very close at one point."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong," Chloe voiced. "But I thought you were scared shitless of him."

"I am," Megan replied. "Which is why I ran like my ass was on fire, and didn't look back."

"Lex? What are you thinking?" Chloe asked with uncertainty, noticing the sly grin forming on his lips.

"Perfect retribution," he replied, his grin growing broader.

XxXxX

For the next week Lex exposed Megan to his most intimidating ways in an attempt to help her become more comfortable with him, ultimately in the hopes that it would help her to deal with his father without passing out in front of the bastard.

After two visits with Megan, Lex noticed that she responded to him with a lot more ease when Chloe was nearby compared to whenever she excused herself, or simply left the room. The woman literally would freeze up and refuse to look at him until Chloe returned.

Lex's reasoning for this problem was to have Megan come to his penthouse alone, and force her to get used to his presence one way or another. Chloe heatedly disagreed with this, and insisted on not leaving her roommate alone with him for longer than five minutes at a time.

Lex accused Chloe of being jealous, which she denied profusely, stating that Megan needed trusted assurance not forcible scare tactics. Lex reminded Chloe that despite his formidable reputation he was but a shadow to his father when it came to scare tactics. Chloe reminded him that that was exactly why they were doing all of this in the first place. Lex finally conceded to Chloe's ideals, and continued to daunt Megan with Chloe present at all times.

By the end of the week Megan stopped by Lex's penthouse on her own, while Chloe was in class. She stayed for an hour, talking to Lex about his father and any information that may help her with their plan. Lex was more than willing to oblige.

"Lex?" she called from the open door as she was leaving. He turned around to look at her. "I was never actually afraid of you personally, you know. But, I know what you're capable of, you're a very powerful man, and that's what scares me the most about you."

"Just keep the slate clean, Megan, and you'll have nothing to fear from me."

"You would be the last person on this planet that I would ever cross, Lex, and Chloe too, you have my solemn promise on that."

XxXxX

"Lex? Do you remember what the definition of mid-terms is?" Chloe joked as he nuzzled at her neck.

He had showed up at the dorm and practically threw Megan out of the room, tossing her the keys to his Jaguar, he told her to go have fun somewhere else. Megan caught the keys in mid air with a brilliant smile and, unlike Chloe, said fuck the mid terms, got changed, and left the dorm.

"Hmm, I sure do," he murmured, taking her earlobe between his teeth to pull on it gently then suck on it slowly.

"I can't concentrate with you doing that, and you know it," she accused lightly, tilting her head to the side for him to lick, and nuzzle some more at her neck.

He wrapped his arm around her from his position behind her on the bed, and pushed all her books to the floor with one sweep. With his arm still at her back he twisted her sideways when she raised herself up indignantly onto her elbows until she was facing him. He pulled her against his chest, and rolled her onto her back, claiming her lips hungrily.

She worked at the buttons on his shirt while he teased her mouth with his tongue, flicking her lips only to pull back when she attempted to seal his lips with hers. She pushed the silk material from his broad shoulders just as a knock sounded at the door. With a deep sigh Lex collapsed his weight onto Chloe in frustration, his head bent to rest at her chest.

"I have to answer it," Chloe stated with regret. "It's probably Megan, who forgot her keys again."

"The keys to my penthouse are on the ring I gave her for the Jag. She can stay there the night."

"She wouldn't do that," she stated, another loud knock sounding at the door. "Lex..."

With a regretful groan he got up from the bed, and went to the door to answer it himself. He opened it wide to find a man standing in the hall, a very large man. Their eyes met, and recognition came to both of them simultaneously. But, before the other man moved, Lex caught him by the front of his shirt to slam him into the wall across the narrow hallway.

"I wasn't going to hurt her this time, I swear it!" Jake announced in a strong voice.

Lex punched him in the mouth. "You expect me to believe that?" he growled, and punched the hired thug once more for good measure.

"I swear it, Lex, I saw the brunette leave in your Jag, I knew you were in there! It's you I need to talk to!"

"My father sent you after '_me_'?"

"No, Chloe is supposed to have an accident," Jake explained. Lex raised his fist again, his lips a thin line of fury. "But, I won't do it!" Jake said in a rush. "I'm done! I won't hurt her anymore, I swear it!"

"You realize my father would kill you."

"That's why I needed to talk to you."

"Well, if it isn't my punch buddy, Jake!" Chloe exclaimed sarcastically from just behind Lex. "I have to hand it to your father, Lex, at least he's consistent by sending the same thug to give me his messages."

Lex looked back at Chloe curiously then to Jake. "It that true?" he asked, knowing that it didn't sound like his father at all.

"No, I've been paying off who he hires to deal with Chloe myself. Then, I hand over the report to the other guy to take back to your father as proof that the job was done."

"Why... why would you do that?" Chloe asked with confusion. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Would we be able to take this inside?" Jake asked, glancing down the hall at the crowd that had formed to see what was going on.

Lex released his shirt, and smoothed it out before stepping aside to let Jake enter the dorm room first. He followed the thug inside, watching him closely from a safe distance in case he tried anything.

"It's okay," Chloe assured the people in the hall. "My boyfriend doesn't get along with an old friend of mine, but, it's ok, really. Sorry about the noise!" she announced choppily before ducking into her room, and closed the door.

"...that's why I took charge of looking out for her. I had no choice but to hurt her, and I hated to do it, but, believe me others would have done worse to her."

"What?" Chloe questioned. "What did I miss? What's his reason?"

Lex turned and looked at her. "He said one of your columns prevented his sister from committing suicide."

"Me? I did?"

"Yea," Jake reiterated. "And, I had to repay you by giving you minor bruises, and knocking you out. For that I'm truly sorry. But, this time, there were no restrictions in the order like before, Lionel wants you out of the way."

"What's he saying, Lex?" she asked with round questioning eyes. "That your father wants me dead?"

"Dead, or fairly close to it," Lex replied tight lipped, his anger coming to a boiling point.

"I made arrangements on Chloe's behalf," Jake informed them. "But, I had to use the last of my resources to do it." He looked candidly at Lex as he continued. "I need a payoff to see it through with enough for me to disappear."

"I seriously hope you're not trying to blackmail me," Lex stated in a deadly tone.

"No, I'm asking for financial help to make sure that not only does she stay alive, but that I do too."

"Lex, you're not going to trust him are you?" Chloe implored with confused and worried eyes.

Lex turned to look at Chloe, his eyes set with a firm decision.

XxXxX

"Mr. Luthor?" Megan called tentatively from the doorway of his Metropolis office. "Please excuse my tardiness, I was..."

"Pacing the hall trying to decide if you should still meet with me, yes, I know." Lionel filled in for her informatively. She gave him a weak smile, and wrung her fingers together nervously. He moved from behind his desk to stand by her side. "Please, come in, sit down," he offered in a gentlemanly fashion, placing his hand at the small of her back. "I am most curious as to the reason of your request to see me, Miss Hammond." He chuckled, then added, "Especially considering how you ran like a jack rabbit the last time I tried speaking with you."

"That's part of the reason why I'm here," she stated, seating herself. She expected Lionel to return to his own side of the desk, then shifted in her chair uncomfortably when he merely leaned against it, remaining close to her.

Lex, like his father, could fill a room with his presence. But, unlike Lex, Lionel wasn't keeping his distance. Something Lex had been more than generous toward Megan with.

"I recently found out that my step father had threatened you, Mr. Luthor, which I'm certain is the reason you tried to take over his company in retaliation."

"Oh? I wasn't aware that your major was in corporate business, Miss Hammond. But, if your step-father was involved with any of those companies, I assure you that it had nothing to do with you or your roommate. How is Miss Sullivan doing? I haven't seen her nosing around lately."

"She...she was in an accident the other night. Her car was forced off the road at an overpass. She's lucky to be alive at all."

"Oh, my!" Lionel exclaimed, sounding horrified. "What a tragedy. Please send her my best regards," he voiced, sounding truly sincere."

Megan raised fearful eyes up at Lionel. "Mr. Luthor, please don't let him hurt me," she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't have anyone to turn to for help, and I'm so scared!"

"It's my understanding that you have become quite close to my son, what possible help could I afford you that he wouldn't give himself?"

"It's him I fear the most!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with pure terror. "He... he's so cold, and calculating. And, he's accused me of having dealings with you! He blames me for Chloe's accident!"

"There, there," he comforted smoothly, handing her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. He seemed genuinely taken aback at her show of distress as he eased himself into the chair beside hers. "We both know that's not the truth, Miss Hammond."

"But, he doesn't believe me!" she cried into the cloth, wiping her nose. She met his eyes with hers. "He's taking Chloe to Smallville for her to recover while he investigates who hurt her, and he's insisting that I go with them. Mr. Luthor, please," she implored, placing her hand delicately on his knee. "Please, help me! I couldn't possibly go with them, but I'm so afraid of what he'd do if I refuse!"

Lionel weighted the young woman's story thoughtfully. It would be just like his son to whisk Chloe back to the safety of Smallville while she recuperated. His insistence that Megan accompany them was merely another predictable action from his son, especially if Lex suspected Megan having any association with him personally. Yes, Lex would insist that the woman go to Smallville with them, to keep her under his watchful eye.

Lionel looked into the imploring brown eyes of one Miss Megan Hammond, her hand resting lightly at his knee not going unnoticed. He knew the attractive brunette had a reputation among the men of her social group. Nothing too tarnishing, but she was known to be appeasing frequently enough. He studied her wide expressive eyes for any sign of deviousness, and found only uncertain fear.

He knew without a doubt how much she feared him, the fact that she paced outside his office for twenty minutes amplified that fact. He never thought he would live to see the day when someone feared his son over him, and yet she sat before him beseeching for his help against his son.

He leaned toward her, taking both her hands in his, holding her gaze with his own. "Why don't you join me for lunch. I'll have something private set up here in the office, and then, we can discuss how we may be of assistance to each other."

He counted the emotions that flickered through her eyes in response to his proposition and smiled when deceit wasn't one of them. Megan nodded in consent as she licked at her dry lips, and lowered her eyes to her lap, feeling as though she had just sold her soul to the devil himself.


	8. Pushing the Right Button

**Chasing Shadows part 8 ~ Pushing the Right Button**

"Shouldn't you be sporting a black eye by now?" Lex asked Megan as she walked toward his desk in the mansion's study.

"She won't do it," Megan stated with ire. "How is Lionel supposed to believe the story I tell him if she won't hit me?"

"Maybe you're not pushing the right buttons," he suggested, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, trust me, I've known Chloe long enough to know which buttons to push. None of them worked, she just starts laughing, then I start laughing." She sighed heavily, and leaned on the wooden desk. "I think you were right, you need to hire someone to slap me," she conceded in a hopeless tone.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I have an ace up my sleeve you can borrow."

"And what would that be?" she asked cynically.

"Come around to this side of the desk," he stated simply. She complied, and stood before him as he swiveled the chair to face her. With his chin resting casually on his thumb, his elbows on the arms of the chair, he gestured for her to come closer. Megan took another step, then stopped. "You're going to miss your only opportunity if you don't get much closer to me, Megan," he stated with a slight chuckle.

She wasn't one hundred percent sure of what he was hinting at, surely he didn't mean what she _thought_ he meant. However, she moved closer to him, resting her hands near his elbows on the arms of his chair, and leaned forward, her face mere inches from his.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she whispered nervously. She had never been this close to him before, and she wasn't certain that she was wrong in her assumption for what his intentions were.

"You fucking bitch!" Chloe exclaimed heatedly from the doorway.

Megan instantly jerked herself away from Lex. _'Damn, he's good.'_ She thought as she turned to face Chloe only to be met by a right hook to the jaw that sent her staggering. Megan getting too close to Lex had been the last straw.

"I didn't touch him, Chloe! I swear!" she cried out when Chloe grabbed her by the hair and pushed her backwards onto the desk, delivering another blow to her face before letting go, and backing away.

"If you _ever_ go near him like that again, I'll rip your throat out!" Chloe yelled heatedly.

Megan pulled herself up only to slide off the desk to the floor, her back slumping against the drawers. Chloe turned on her heels, and rushed from the room. Megan touched at the corner of her mouth, finding blood on her fingertips when she checked. She glanced at Lex, who remained exactly as she had last seen him. Comfortably lounging in his chair.

"How did you know she would react like that?" Megan asked dryly. "I've never known her to be physically threatening."

"You used Clark as one of those buttons you were trying to push, am I right?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"I didn't, but, I counted on it," he smirked smugly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to smooth the rough edges of a scorned heart." He rose from the chair and stepped around Megan, not even offering to help her to her feet. "You might want to put some ice on your eye," he chuckled over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Gee, thanks, Lex!" Megan replied sarcastically, then drew up her knees to rest her forehead on them. She was more concerned about losing Chloe's trust at that moment than she was about how bad her eye would swell up. It was also disconcerting exactly how well Lex knew Chloe, and apparently herself as well. She shuddered slightly at the reminder of how dangerous Lex Luthor really was.

XxXxX

"I guess you and Lex became close during everything." Clark had stated matter of factly. "I'm glad you had someone to turn to Chloe."

Chloe had been packing to leave for Metropolis, Lex was there to help pack her car when Clark pulled up. Clark showed her the revoked restraining order, and was apologetic to both her and Lex for his behavior after the graduation ceremony.

"Yea, we found out that we have a lot more in common than we'd ever have thought." Chloe had replied after Lex left, giving Clark her winning smile, leaving him confused and speechless.

"It almost sounds like you and Lex have something more than just a friendship," he had chuckled uncomfortably as he followed her toward the house. "But, that couldn't happen, right?"

"Why couldn't it, Clark?" she asked, spinning around to face him dead on. "Just because you don't find me attractive, or think I'm good enough to have a relationship with, doesn't mean I'm not good enough for someone else."

"Of course it doesn't. That's not what I meant, and I never said you weren't attractive. It's just that... with Lex... it's just, well..."

"Against the grain?" she threw in for him. "Yea, I seemed to have broke through the _'brunettes rule the planet and conquer all men's hearts_' barrier."

"Now you're putting words into my mouth. It's just that with Lex... well, there's a lot about Lex you don't know about. I think you should be careful around him."

"Interesting," she remarked. "He said the same about you." Chloe shrugged indifferently, not caring to elaborate. "Was there a specific reason you wanted to talk to me, Clark? Because so far I don't understand why you're here."

"I was hoping that we could try to be friends again. I know I hurt you, Chloe, but I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are."

"No, Clark. You did more than hurt me. You ripped my heart out, and stomped all over it like it was nothing to you. Both as a friend and as... more than that. You've known how I felt about you, and yet I was the one you cared about the least. Yes, Lex has his faults and his secrets, but you know what? He has shown me the one thing you never have. Respect. Respect as a person, as a friend, and yes, as a woman. Something you're incapable of doing toward anyone other than yourself."

"That's really unfair, Chloe. You have no idea what I've been through these past few months, what we've all been through, for you to judge..."

"No, Clark, you got it right the first time. Because everything you've been through takes precedence over everyone else. And just for the record, I do know what you've been through. Just because we weren't talking doesn't mean I became deaf to what happens in Smallville. But, I'm done here. I'm leaving for Metropolis, and I'm not even going to so much as look in my rear view mirror."

"Then, I guess my coming here was a waste of time."

"I guess so. Good bye, Clark."

She recognized the expression of regret in Clarks eyes just before he turned away and headed back to his truck. She purposely held her chin high with her arms folded across her chest as she watch him drive off, and out of her life.

Chloe was face down on her father's sofa, crying wreaking sobs of a broken heart, when she felt the warmth of a gentle hand on her back. Startled, she pulled herself into a semi-sitting position to find Lex hunched by her side.

"I had a feeling you'd need someone..."

Before he could say anything else, if he even planned on saying anything else, she had her arms around him, burrowing her face into his neck.

"Lex!" she sobbed to him. "Promise me you'll never hurt me like this. No matter what your lies, your schemes, or your secrets, please... please never hurt me like this!"

_'I'd never get close enough to hurt you like this, Chloe.'_ He thought to himself as he held her to him. "I could never hurt you to the extent that you feel now, Chloe, I promise you that much."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "That wasn't very reassuring," she accused with a sniffle.

"That's the best I can offer right now," he shrugged. "My fondness for you doesn't run that deep."

She expelled a short breath within a sob. "You're really fucked up, you know that? Why are you here anyway? I planned on being halfway to Metropolis by now."

"Somehow, I knew you'd need a friend."

He wrapped his arms around her, eased her head to rest on his shoulder, and held her until she was ready to wipe her tears, pick herself up, and move on.

XxXxX

"You're aware that I set up the scene that you walked in on." Lex affirmed, finding Chloe in the arboretum. She turned from the window to look at him, her eyes puffy and red, dabbing at her nose with a tissue.

"I figured that much after I thought about it," she sniffled. "I can't believe I acted like that. I just hit my friend!"

"From your perspective, you had good reason." He shrugged.

"No, Lex, there is no good reason for how I just acted!" she said, sounding incredulous. "But, when I saw her leaning close to you like that, I... I honestly don't know what came over me!"

"It's not as though you weren't provoked, Chloe," he said soothingly, walking across the room toward her. "She's been working on your emotions all morning, drudging up memories... and old feelings."

"I truly hate you sometimes," she whispered without conviction. She stepped close to him, hoping he would put his arms around her despite her words. He did, letting his hands rest comfortably around her waist. "I hate that you know me so well," she sighed, taking comfort from him. "And then, I love you all the more for it."

"The feeling is mutual. There's been far too many times when you stood in my way at precisely the right moment. Though, at the time I wanted to put a price on that pretty blonde head of yours."

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. Her tone was indignant, but her eyes held a hint of uncertainty.

"No, I wouldn't," he agreed with deep sincerity. "I prefer to handle you personally, for better or for worse."

"Okay, just stop right there," she stated, pushing away from him. "We agreed years ago '_not_' to go down that road!"

"Are you sure you still feel that way?"

"Yes! The only thing wrong with our relationship is Lionel. Once we get him out of our lives, then everything will be fine," she affirmed, then looked at him closely. "You're not thinking of proposing to me, are you?"

"You're the only woman I've grown to tolerate, Chloe. You're the only woman who knows how to prevent me from becoming like my father. You're the only woman I can turn to when I need to feel like a man. What possible other reason would I have to contemplate marrying you?"

"Don't say it, Lex," she whispered apprehensively, then chuckled nervously, and took another step back from him. "My fondness for you doesn't run that deep." It was a phrase of verbal judo they both used over the years to mask their true feelings for each other, but, somehow she had a feeling he wasn't simply easing her hurt feelings this time.

"Exactly how deep is your fondness for me, Chloe?" he asked, playing along with their familiar word game while closing the space between them.

"Deep enough for both of us to never have to be alone, but not deep enough to risk losing what we have now," she whispered to him sincerely.

"We both know that we have more between us than we ever thought possible." He took her by her shoulders to stop her from backing away. "I want us to be together, Chloe, in every sense of the word."

"We agreed that we would never marry each other, Lex!"

"Chloe, that was years ago."

"We both have crap luck with relationships, and marriages, it wouldn't work. Why are you so determined to ruin everything?" she countered.

"You have given me more than I ever deserved in a woman, Chloe," he stressed, his tone firm. "It's '_you_' that I come back to when others fail me. I'm the reason you've turned down marriage proposals. I'm the only man you've never given up on. Why won't you give me your heart?"

"I'm sorry to break up your Hallmark moment," Megan announced from the doorway. "But, I wanted to let you know that I called Lionel as we planned. He's on his way to Smallville, and he's flying in just as Lex predicted."

Chloe and Lex simultaneously turned to look at her from across the room. She stood with an ice pack held over her left eye, her bottom lip swollen and purple, her eyes filled with trepidation about Lionel's arrival.

"Megan," Chloe breathed with regret. "I am so sorry!"

"Hey, I got what I asked for," she replied, trying to smile despite her bruises and emotions. Her expression became earnest as she continued. "Chloe, I would have '_never_' thought to use Lex as a way..."

"I know," she interrupted reassuringly, walking across the room to her friend. "But, the next time you want to piss me off, don't try so hard, Okay?"

"Okay," Megan answered with a pain filled smile.

"Chloe," Lex called to her. She turned around to see him staring out the window. "I'd like you to think long and hard about what I said, because I have, and I meant every word."

She looked at his back with her insecurities racing around the surface of her mind. "Is there a deadline for that request, Mr. Luthor?" she joked, trying to make light of his seriousness.

Slowly he turned from the window to steadily meet her eyes with his. "No, take your time. I'll wait."

Chloe stared at him for a full minute before she nodded, then silently exited the room. Megan moved to follow her when Lex's voice stopped her before she was fully out the door.

"Megan, I'd like to reiterate with you before my father arrives. We need to make sure you are fully prepared for him to say anything that might hurt you. And he will, trust me."

She stepped back into the room with a heavy sigh, once more allowing herself to play into the hands of a Luthor. The only difference was that this Luthor didn't actually use his hands.


	9. Wheels In Motion

**Chasing Shadows part 9 ~ Wheels In Motion**

"I expect my stay in Smallville to be quite short," Lionel yelled to the helicopter pilot. "I also expect you to be ready for me to return to Metropolis at that time, not after you have finished dining with my son's hired help!"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor! I apologize for that, Mr. Luthor."

"I am not interested in your apologies. I want to be assured that you understand what I pay you for! If you want a union lunch break, then find employment with a union! Otherwise, you are on my time!"

"It is understood, Mr. Luthor! It won't happen again!" The pilot assured the senior Luthor for hopefully the last time, at least during this trip at any rate.

One time, one time! He made a mistake, and Lionel Luthor reminded him about it every time he stepped into the helicopter. How was he supposed to know that Mr. Luthor would be back in the chopper within five minutes after landing? He had been a new employee at the time, and went to get something to eat, figuring the man would be awhile. Luckily, the younger Luthor found him in the kitchen, and told him about his father waiting in the helicopter to return to Metropolis. That had been five years ago, and '_still_' the man railed on him about it!

Being satisfied that he riled his pilot for no good reason, Lionel sat back for the remainder of the ride, letting his thoughts focus on more important things, like what he was sure was waiting for him in Smallville.

Megan told him over the phone that Miss Sullivan had attacked her after finding out about their lunch meeting, which was only mildly surprising, but not at all believable. Chloe Sullivan was known for many things, mostly sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but to be physically hostile? No, he needed to see proof of that for himself.

And yet, there was something about Miss Megan Hammond that made him want to believe her more-so than he normally would. She had been most endearing during their private lunch, and again at the private dinner he had arranged a few nights after. The young woman had literally purred for him, all the while retaining her fear that he may hurt her at any given moment. That in itself captivated him the most. Her fearful attraction to him was something he never had to deal with in a woman before, and he found her to be quite refreshing.

He had instructed her to retire to her room, using her injuries as an excuse, while he paid his son a visit today. He was also counting on Lex to want to see for himself, how the woman would react to being summoned, only to find both Luthor men in the same room. Lionel himself had to admit that his own curiosity on the matter was highly peeked.

XxXxX

"Dad," Lex declared, as his father walked into the library. "This is a surprise. What brings you all the way to Smallville?"

"Somehow I doubt my arrival is that much of a surprise, Lex. You know why I'm here. I want to know why you are trying to buy out the shares of LuthorCorp's board members. What do you think you would gain? They won't sell to you, and you know it. You've tried this trick before, son, and it failed!" he paused for a breath, then continued. "Or, perhaps you think you have a better chance this time," he stated, chuckling heartily to himself at Lex's previous futile attempts at a take over.

"So which board member is the pigeon?" Lex asked, keeping his expression impassive under his father's scrutiny.

"Oh, Lex!" he chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter which one made the call. It's simply the point that you can't accept not being good enough to beat me, no matter how hard you try."

"I thought I smelled something foul," Chloe announced, slowly making her way into the room with feigned stiff movements and a slight limp, her left arm wrapped in a fake cast from wrist to bicep.

"Miss Sullivan," Lionel addressed. "I heard about your unfortunate accident. I trust your injuries aren't too severe?"

"Oh, I'm sure you did more than just hear about it, Lionel. As for my injuries... well, I'm drugged up on pain killers at the moment, or else I wouldn't be able to move at all."

"Chloe, you should be lying down," Lex stated.

"Yea, I'll get to that in a minute, Lex. I just wanted to know if your father's visit today has anything to do with his tramp hiding upstairs."

"I beg your pardon?" Lionel said with an innocent air. "I have no idea what you're referring to. Would one of you mind elaborating, please?"

"Chloe," Lex said, his voice tinted with warning. "I said, I would handle it."

"I'm referring to your meeting with my room mate, you under handed piece of..."

"Chloe," Lex interrupted. "I will handle the business with my father. I think maybe you should go lie down, and rest."

She glared at him, pretending to be infuriated at his tone, and him dictating to her, the entire scene a pretense on Lionel's behalf. "Fine, Lex," she conceded snidely. "After all, you've handled business with your father so well in the past."

"It seems I have, yet again, offended your friend," Lionel stated after Chloe left the room. "Though, I have no idea what she is accusing me of."

"We both know you contacted her room mate with an attempted bribe, so don't insult me with your innocent airs," Lex stated firmly.

"Oh Lex, that was ages ago! Surely you don't think I've been at your door all this time! The girl took one look at me and ran away, I haven't contacted her since." Then after a thoughtful pause he added, "Is that what this is about? Your reporter finally found out about that after all this time?"

"Miss Sullivan misinterpreted something her room mate told her recently. She is under heavy sedation due to her injuries, and hasn't been herself. She seems to think you had met with Miss Hammond just before our coming to Smallville. However, you were in Prague most of the week in question, giving you a convenient alibi."

"Why, Lex, I had no idea that Miss Sullivan's injuries were so severe," he stated seeming sympathetic, and changing the subject. "If her accident occurred during my absence that would mean... she had been hurt over three weeks ago. Are you certain she doesn't require closer medical attention? I couldn't help but notice fresh bruises on the back of her hand, has she fallen, causing herself more injury?"

Lex chuckled to himself. "You never change, do you, dad? Drop the feigned act of concern; I've grown weary of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in ten minutes. Show yourself out."

"You realize, Lex," Lionel stated in a deep no nonsense tone, pausing at the doorway. "That you are setting yourself up, and dragging your brother along with you, into a no win situation. I would drop this insanity of a take over before one, or both, of you lose everything."

"I'll keep that in mind, dad. Enjoy your trip home."

XxXxX

"I expected to see you the other day," Lionel stated suggestively as Megan joined him at the private dinner table. He didn't need to further his inquiry, knowing Megan would tell him what he wanted to know without further prompting.

He had also fully expected her to meet him with _'possibly' _a minor bruise, telling him it was almost healed, considering it had been nearly a week since the incident. He had not expected the colorful remnant of a true black eye to peer through her attempt to cover it with make up.

"Lex decided at the last minute that my staying out of site was a better idea," she answered calmly, having become more comfortable with Lionel's presence. "You know how much he scares me, and now Chloe is suspicious, too."

"What led to the hostility?" he asked, gesturing at her eye.

"Chloe questioned me about when you approached me when I first met Lex. While I was recapping it for her, she became agitated. I jokingly stated that it's not like I had lunch with you, and she misheard me, hence the enhancement to my face."

"Megan, why would you even joke about something like that? You know how suspicious they are of me to begin with, now they will watch us closer than before."

"Maybe I want them to catch me. I'm tired of all these lies, and the sneaking around."

"You can't possibly feel that way. No, I won't _'allow' _you to feel that way. You agreed to help me, Megan, I would hate to see you get hurt because of a moment of insecurity."

"Are you threatening me, Lionel? Because, I have done everything you have asked of me so far, I don't warrant your suspicions. You know how he frightens me! I am scared to death that he's going to find out about us!"

He gazed into her brown eyes, and smiled at her indignation. Her becoming comfortable with him had alleviated her fear, letting him read her expressive eyes with clarity. He didn't doubt her for a moment. She had come to him for help, and he offered it, for a price of course. She had proved to be a most helpful ally against his son. And, a most enjoyable companion.

"It will all be over soon, I promise," he stated, sipping from his glass. "Now tell me, what devious plan is my son devising this time in an effort to take over LuthorCorp?"

XxXxX

"Will you tire of me when all this is over, Lionel?" Megan purred, slowly buttoning her blouse as she sat across from him in the limo.

"You surprise me at every turn, my dearest," he replied charmingly, adjusting his trousers. "In a most pleasing way. Let's just take things as they come, shall we?"

She moved sleekly from her seat to straddle his hips, her short skirt pushed up over her hips just as he had left it. She took his hand in hers to guide it between her thighs, her lips teasing his.

"Make me come for you, Lionel," she begged against his mouth. "I want you to know the power you have over me."

He forcibly grabbed her hair by the back of her head, and pulled her back to look in her eyes. They were engulfed with passion, his own desire remounting in response. "Oh, dearest Megan, I like how you inflate my ego," he breathed, pulling her to him to crush her lips with his passionately, his fingers slipping into her moist folds.

XxXxX

"Are you sure you're alright?" Megan asked once more with concern in her voice.

"Oh please, stop asking me that." Lionel dictated irritably, holding his arm across his stomach. "The last thing I need right now is to be coddled. I'll be fine, I'm sure it's just something I ate at dinner."

Megan moved to the other side of the limo, and fixed her clothes. She stared at him with apprehension, hoping he didn't suspect the reason of her growing anxiety.

"You truly fear my son that much, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, chuckling when she met his eyes with uncertainty. "I have noticed your increased nervousness as we draw nearer to Smallville," he explained, then held his breath against another pain in his stomach. He sat up and rolled down the window to see corn fields line the side of the road. "Driver! Pull over, I must step outside."

"Lionel, don't do this," Megan begged. "Surely, you can wait until we reach Smallville."

"Megan, life has it's ugly moments, and unfortunately so does the human body. Simply wait here for my return, and all will be well in due time."

She was almost in a complete sweat as he stepped from the limo to make use of the cover of cornstalks. Once he was out of sight, she rolled the window up, and retrieved her cell phone from her purse.

"We're less than an hour outside Smallville," she stated nervously when the call was answered.

"Your dinner went well I assume?" Lex asked confidently through the phone.

"I did what you asked, please, don't hurt me," Megan stated, making sure her voice sounded fearful, just as Lex instructed her to sound in case the call was recorded by Lionel.

"I'll see you shortly."

Megan placed the cell phone back in her bag, looking through the tinted window with renewed trepidation. The past few nights she found herself laying awake trying to figure out how she had gotten herself into this predicament. How she had gotten herself involved with not only one Luthor, but both of them. Her answer was always the same. She volunteered to help a friend. She allowed herself to become emotionally tied, and now played a game that would most likely get her killed by one, or the other. She rested her head back against the seat, closed her eyes, and regretted what she knew she had to do next.

XxXxX

A few long minutes later, but not before Lionel reappeared, a sports car pulled to a stop on the other side of the road. Megan stepped from the limo as Lex and Chloe headed toward her.

"Where is he?" Lex asked bluntly. Megan silently gestured in the general direction Lionel had taken, licking her lips fretfully. "Chloe, stay with her."

"No way! I'm with you! I wouldn't miss this opportunity for all your money!"

Lex turned around to look at her, ready to argue the point, when he noticed the camera clutched excitedly between her hands, her body practically bouncing in anticipation. With a resigned sigh, he quietly headed for the corn field, Chloe right on his heels.

XxXxX

"Who's there?" Lionel called, hearing someone approach through the cornstalks. "Megan? I instructed you to wait in the car! Now, do so immediately!"

The cornstalks were pushed aside directly next to him, a bright flashlight shining in his face.

"Dad, are you alright?" Lex asked. "Miss Sullivan and I happened to be passing by when I saw your limo on the side of the road."

"Now that's what I call getting caught with your pants down!" Chloe chimed smugly, clicking the camera repeatedly.

"Lex! For god's sake, get that woman out of here!" he bellowed from his squatted position with his trousers around his ankles. He motioned to stand, but realized the consequences that would have, then proceeded to look around indecisively as his bowels loudly loosened.

"Chloe, I think it would be better if you wait by the cars," Lex said in a soft tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she replied with a look of disgust, instinctively holding her nose. She turned, and quickly headed for the cars.

"Lex, could you... please... give me a moment of privacy? I seem to have eaten something that terribly disagreed with me."

"It's not disagreeing with you, dad, it's doing what it's supposed to do."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he grunted with discomfort.

"The laxative," he stated informatively. "Their main function is to clean the shit out of your system, it seems to be working just fine."

Lionel's eyes grew wide with realization. "Megan!" he spat accusingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't blame her too much, after all, she frightens very easily. But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Lionel's body purging itself once again was more than Lex was willing to tolerate. "We'll discuss this further once you're back on your feet. Here," he said, tossing Lionel a box of tissues. "These may come in handy." He took a step backwards before turning in the direction of the road, leaving Lionel to take care of his business in private.

XxXxX

After what seemed like hours, Lionel finally appeared from the cornstalks looking very pale and lacking his usual confident airs. Megan instantly pushed past Lex, and rushed to him.

"Lionel!" she cried, throwing herself at his feet. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry! He made me do it! He said he would hurt me if I didn't do what he said. Please, you have to believe me!" she begged, grabbing at his legs with tears running down her face. "I _'begged' _you to not let him bring me here!" she sobbed up at him. "I _'begged' _you!" she repeated, slumping to the ground with wreaking sobs, her arms wrapped around his knees. "I didn't want to do it, honest, I didn't."

Lionel looked down at her as she pleaded for his forgiveness. Her face was streaked with tears and smeared makeup, her bruised eye showing more predominantly even in the dark. She '_had_' begged him, that much was true. Even during their dinner earlier that evening she had expressed how fearful she was to return to the mansion, and had begged him to take her back to Metropolis with him. She tried to warn him in her own way, but he hadn't listened. He reached down and took her gently by her arms to help her to her feet.

"Get in the car, Megan," Lex commanded sternly. "My father knows I wouldn't harm you any more than he would."

"No!" Megan cried out fearfully, grabbing Lionel's shirt. "Lionel, please!"

Lex moved forward, reaching out to pull Megan away from his father. Lionel grabbed Lex's wrist, stopping him, and moved Megan closer against his side, embracing her with his other arm protectively as she trembled against him.

"You've had your fun, Lex, though I can't for the life of me think of what you expect to accomplish by this little drama." Wrapping both arms around Megan, he motioned forward, "Step aside, Lex, I will take what is mine, and return to Metropolis."

"Keep her," Lex said nonchalantly with a shrug, side-stepping out of his father's way. "She was always more trouble than she's worth to me anyway. Though, I couldn't figure out how you were paying her off, ...until now. I gave her credit for having better taste, I see I was wrong."

Lionel carefully placed Megan in his limo, then turned around to face his son. The expression on Lex's face gave him momentary pause, he had never seen his son's eyes so cold before. Chloe chose that moment to slip to his son's side. Lex draped his arm over her shoulders with an automatic reflex, his eyes softened ever so slightly, though his gaze never left his own.

_'Oh my god, he loves her_,' Lionel thought with realization. He knew they shared a fondness, along with their beds, but he never considered anything deeper was between them. His gaze slid to Chloe, knowing instantly by her defiant stare that she never told Lex about her occasional '_accidents_' that he had arranged for her. All these years she had born his retribution all on her own, until recently. _'How could I have been so blind to not see this?'_ he thought regretfully.

"I suggest that you be careful in what you put your attentions toward," Lex stated threateningly.

"Then, we are of an understanding with each other, son," he replied with mustered dignity.

Lionel turned and stepped into the limo, the image of Megan rushing into his welcoming arms a brief flash as the chauffeur closed the door.

"Did we just do the right thing, Lex?" Chloe asked, watching the limo make an awkward U-turn on the narrow country road.

"That was the plan, Chloe," he whispered, as his eyes followed the tail lights of his father's limo. "Though, I'm having second thoughts concerning Megan's loyalties."

"She won't cross you, Lex, I know that for a fact."

"I hope you're right. Otherwise, I will destroy her along with my father."


	10. Unpredictable Hearts

_**Chasing Shadows part 10 ~ Unpredictable Hearts **_

"Are you sure you need to have so many people under your thumb?" Chloe asked, glancing over Lex's shoulder at a list of names. "How do you keep track of them all?"

He chuckled low in his throat. Putting the paper down, he swiveled slightly in the chair to place his hands at her waist. "It comes naturally. When did you become so jaded to accept the less than virtuous side of how I do business?"

"When I had to become less than virtuous to get out of your father's clutches," she replied, resting her hands on his shoulders. She met his gaze with an intensity that caused a knot to form in his throat. Then, she smiled for him, her expression relaxed, her eyes grew soft. "But, do you honestly think you need all these contacts?"

"If we were dealing with any one of those names on that list, I would say no. But, we're referring to my father, we need every connection we can get."

"I don't deny that, but, I think you're spreading yourself too thin. If any one of those people backstabs you, we're done. Game over."

"Chloe, I've been setting up the pieces for this game for a very long time. It would take more than a few pawns to break the strategy." A slight chill went up her spine at his hard tone. "Getting chills?" he asked, his brows raised with slight amusement.

"Imagine that," she whispered softly with a shy smile. "After all these years you can still effect me with the simple tone of your voice."

"I imagine that's not necessarily a bad thing," he replied, his voice just above a whisper. He pulled her closer to stand between his knees. "Have you thought about my proposal?" he asked, his voice dropping to barely audible.

"Which proposal are you referring to?" she asked suggestively with a smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning closer to him.

He turned his face momentarily to the side to avoid her lips as she moved to kiss him, then met her gaze when she paused to look at him. "You know which proposal, Chloe."

"Lex," she breathed heavily, pushing back from him. "Why do you insist on bringing that up _'every' _time we get close to each other?"

His hands remained clasped at her hips, keeping her from completely retreating from him. "I haven't mentioned it at all until now."

She refused to meet his eyes for a moment. He was right, he hadn't mentioned his suggestion to marry him since that day in the arboretum. But, it weighed heavily on her mind every time they shared the smallest of affections. She wanted to say yes with all her heart, but it was also her heart that refused to take the chance.

Her and Lex had the perfect arrangement. They shared a fondness for each other, they worked through their problems, they had become confidants for each other. She was in love with him, and he was the only man she would ever truly be able to be herself with. But, to marry him? No, the illusion would fade. The dream would shatter. She would become nothing but a shadow to him as his wife, something Lex just couldn't understand.

"Give me more time, Lex?" she asked him with heartfelt sincerity.

"You hold the hourglass, Chloe, I'm just the sand between your fingers."

"I hate when you do that!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him completely. "How are you capable of being so damn sentimental when at any given moment your as shrewd and devious as that bastard we call your father?"

"Chloe, you know how I feel about you," he replied, standing to follow her, knowing she would move to leave the room. He knew he put her on the spot which meant she would try to get as far from him as possible. He grabbed her by the arm before she moved two steps. "What the hell are you so afraid of?" he half shouted, turning her to face him. "We share so much with each other, Chloe, why won't you be my wife?"

"Because my love for you isn't strong enough for me to become a Luthor!" she spat back at him, pulling her arm free as tears streaked her cheeks.

Lex remained unmoving as he watched her rush from the room. Squaring his shoulders he took a deep breath before he returned to his desk. _'Nice try, Chloe, but I don't believe that excuse for one second.'_

XxXxX

"Ah, Megan," Lionel sighed as she walked into the room with a couple packages. "I see you've went '_shopping_'." Putting emphasis on the last word.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing," she replied with a purr. "I needed something to wear to the social dinner tonight."

"I thought I made it clear what I wanted you to wear this evening."

"But, Lionel," she pouted prettily. "that dress is so old, and I've already worn it twice! What would people think?"

"You purchased it last week, and wore it only for me," he countered airily.

Sudden realization dawned on her. "You're not upset with me about going shopping, are you?" she more so stated. "You don't care what dress I wear at all."

He chuckled low in his throat, the sound alone confirming her suspicion. "It has been brought to my attention that you haven't been as honest with me as you would lead me to believe."

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing wrong by you!"

He studied her for a moment, noticing adeptly how her cheeks flushed indignantly, her hands resting on her hips. How infuriated she became with each passing second at being wrongly accused of something. With a deep sigh he casually turned his attention to his desk, more specifically a report folder lying on top. He was once more faced with a pang of indecision where Megan was concerned, a fact he didn't like one bit.

"Then you deny making secreted phone calls, using pay phones at the college?"

"No, I don't deny that at all. I call my family. I've always kept in touch with them."

"Then why the secrecy, Megan?"

She shifted uncomfortably and diverted her eyes from him. "Because, I know you have my phones tapped, and my step-father belittles you unmercifully. I was just trying to prevent you from hearing what he says about you."

"I know what he says about me, Megan," he chuckled. "There is nothing to protect me from."

"I wasn't protecting you, Lionel," meeting his eyes with hers. "I was protecting him."

Her admission caught him slightly off guard. He didn't like the idea of her acting on behalf of another man, no matter who he was. He also didn't like his own inward reaction. Nothing so trite had effected him in ages, and it didn't sit well with him. Lionel couldn't afford the distraction, especially now with Lex stirring a ruckus for control.

"Go change for this evenings dinner, I trust I will approve of whatever outfit you have purchased."

She smiled, bright and full of warmth before collecting the bags, and leaving the room.

After the incident outside Smallville, Lionel questioned her during the ride back to Metropolis. She told him of Lex's instructions to slip him the laxative, though she claimed to have no idea why Lex wanted her to do it. Lionel knew why. Just to see if she would. The fact that she had followed Lex's instructions still bothered Lionel greatly, no matter how the girl still tried to make amends for it.

She had further explained that Lex expected her to return to the mansion by a specific time, and how he threatened her if she didn't show. She admitted calling Lex out of fear for her life. Lionel had confirmed that fact by listening to the brief recorded conversation personally. He didn't put too much into the phone call, but was reassured that she at least sounded afraid.

Megan swore that no one expected Lionel to escort her back to Smallville personally, and that the roadside incident had been completely an unplanned coincidence. Lionel disagreed. There was no room for coincidence; it had all been planned perfectly. Too perfectly in fact. But, he had kept his observation to himself, not letting Megan know how much of a pawn she had been that night.

Lionel closed his eyes, catching a whiff of Megan's perfume that lingered from her presence a few minutes before. His heart constricted and he gritted his teeth against the emotion that filled him at the mere thought of her. _'How dare she?'_ he asked himself, not for the first time.

He stood from his desk and went to his bedroom. Standing just outside the opened doorway, he watched as she laid her new dress across the bed to be donned after her shower. She reached up her back and undid the zipper letting the silken material fall from her shoulders to pool at her bared feet. She stepped from the dress he knew held her scent, she pulled her long locks back, and gathered them atop her head as she stepped into the private bathroom, closing the door behind her without knowing she had been observed.

With a deep breath he entered the main room, and picked up her discarded dress from the floor. Sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, mindful not to disturb her gown for the evening dinner, he held the still warm material in his hands. Caressing its softness with his thumb.

"How dare you?" he whispered within a breath through his lips.

XxXxX

"You know I don't like it when we're not speaking to each other."

"And whose fault is that, Lex?" Chloe asked flippantly from behind the computer.

Lex turned his head to the side, silently working his jaw in thought. He knew what he should say to smooth things with Chloe, but wasn't able to get the words out. He knew she wouldn't accept an apology. She would know that he wouldn't mean it, and that would set her off even more than she already was.

"What do you expect from me, Chloe?"

"I expect you to go about your business as you normally would," she stated, her attention on the computer monitor in front of her. "and, not mention anything about our relationship again."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it," he replied with an edge to his voice. "But, I '_will_' have you, Chloe, I promise you that."

"You already have me, Lex, I don't need a ring on my finger to prove that."

"It's not proof that I want, it never was."

Chloe looked up over the monitor just in time to see him walk out of the room. She forced herself to remain at the desk, and not go after him. She wanted nothing more at that moment to corner him and make him explain exactly what he meant by his words. But, she knew he would twist things around to suit himself, and before he was finished, he would have her give a promise for something she wasn't ready to give. With a deep controlled breath, she put her attention back to the computer, and made herself busy so as not to have to think about Lex for the time being.

XxXxX

Chloe had refused to join him for dinner, only accepting a platter made for her by the maid. He had waited, patiently, for her to come to bed. At one hour past midnight, he thought her simply being stubborn, and remained patient. At two hours past midnight, he remained unmoving, but fought with himself to not go to her, and bring her back to their bed; by force if need be. By the third hour he deemed that she must have fallen asleep at the computer, again, and went to retrieve her; secretly looking forward to the opportunity to hold her close against him.

More than halfway through the penthouse he heard the rhythmic sound of her fingers on the keyboard. He shook his head, thinking how easy it was for her to delve into an article, or research, and completely lose track of time; ignoring her own body when it told her she needed food or sleep.

"It's after three," he announced quietly from the doorway. She either hadn't heard him, which was possible, or she chose to ignore him, which was also possible. He stepped further into the room to see the opened books all over the desk, discarded balls of paper that had missed the trash basket littered the floor, and the pot of coffee burning oil on a table nearby.

She looked up at him as he approached her side, her expression showed first surprise, then turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, I have to get this done, Lex."

"It's after three, Chloe," he repeated, knowing for certain she hadn't heard him the first time.

"There's nothing I can do about it. I '_have_' to get this done!" she stressed, but without anger or malice. "It's bad enough I'm not attending my classes, I can't shirk on the assignments, too."

"I suppose that's somehow my fault."

"I didn't say it was your fault." She looked up at him, her eyes were so tired, her forehead wrinkled with the headache he knew she had throbbing in her head. "I was given the assignments for my finals today, and with everything concerning Lionel going the way it is, I just want to make sure they get done."

"So, you want to make sure you have a passing grade in case you die."

"That's not even funny. We really have to work on your humor, Lex."

A smirk curled the corners of his mouth. "I'll leave you alone, then." He turned and left the room, a full smile spreading on his features just for knowing that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He segued into the kitchen for a drink before returning to bed, and heard the phone in his office down the hall ringing. Curious, he headed toward it to listen to the message being recorded on his answering machine.

"...was hospitalized for asking too many questions. Something's wrong, and I can't find out what it is. I'm sorry I let you down, but, I haven't given up yet. I promise, I will get you answers."

The caller hung up without leaving a name nor a forwarding number, but Lex didn't need either. The call was from Jake, one of his father's previous thugs whom had, in his own way, protected Chloe from serious harm when others wouldn't have shown her any mercy.

With a thoughtful frown Lex turned back towards the kitchen, once again to obtain a drink, when his mind remembered the night Jake showed up at Chloe's dorm. A more pleasant smile graced his face as he reached the kitchen, and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses.

XxXxX

"Come on, Lex, these are my finals!" she complained when he closed her books and took over the mouse to close her programs, saving everything before shutting the computer down.

"I'm more than well aware of that," he replied easily, gently moving her out of his way.

"What are you up to?" she asked, her tone betraying her uncertainty of what his answer might be.

She knew she had pushed him to a limit earlier, and was more than aware that he was restraining himself with practiced patience, something she counted on him for many, many times over the years. But this... this was unexpected. This was him being unpredictable. She hated it when he was like this!

Then, he turned and looked at her, his blue eyes held her in place, making her catch her breath in her throat. The look in his eyes sent a chill throughout her being, causing her to swallow hard.

"I want you."

A short breath escaped her lips. It was desire in its simplest form, Lex Luthor style. It was rare for him to be so blatant about it, but, it was definitely not the first time. He demanded so nicely, that refusing him was never a thought in her mind. Another breath escaped her lips as he wove his fingers into her hair at the side of her face, and closed his mouth over hers.

XxXxX

He took a nipple gently between his teeth, kneading the other one between forefinger and thumb. Her head was thrown back as far as it would go, and still he made sure her upper body did not touch the floor as she arched her back over his arm.

He knew that his boldness alone acted as an aphrodisiac as he lead her to the entertainment room in the penthouse. His lips not leaving her skin for more than a few seconds at a time only enhanced her arousal so that the bottle of wine was completely forgotten by the time he had her before the fake fireplace. She practically purred for him as he lowered her to the throw rug. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave herself to him in pure abandonment.

He wanted this forever. The feel of her hands on his bare skin as she removed his clothes. Her lips touching his flesh, her tongue teasing, her teeth gently grazing the more sensitive areas of his body. This is what he wanted, these moments when nothing else existed but her. He wanted her promise that these moments were his, that she was his, and his alone.

She pushed his shoulders back to lean against the sofa as she raised herself up to straddle his hips. Easing herself down on him while claiming his lips in hers. Her hands cradled the sides of his face as she swayed her hips in a rocking motion, his hands comfortably cupping her ass.

He felt her tighten around him and took a sharp intake of breath. She wasn't anywhere near a climax and he knew it, but, only by knowing Chloe herself. Her eyes were full of passion when she pulled back to stare down at him, but, he saw the challenge for him to break his control as she rode him hard. Her eyes narrowed to half slits at the smirk that formed on his lips, letting her know it wasn't going to work this time.

She bent over his shoulder and took his earlobe between her teeth, licking at it with the tip of her tongue, moaning softly with pleasure as she took him deeper inside herself. He felt her half smile when he clenched his jaw, and his body shuddered slightly in response to her attentions.

He ran his fingernails slowly up her spine, taking the skin at her neck in his mouth to suck on it savagely, holding the spot gently with his teeth when she arched her back. Thrusting onto him in reflex, she threw her head back to the side to give him more access. He heard her moan deep in her throat, but knew she tried to hold it back.

He bit down harder on her neck, grabbed her ass more forcibly, and thrust his hips into her with quick repetition before she could pull him down to lay on the floor. He knew she would want to wrap her legs around him, rake her nails down his back, and let him bring her to climax, taking him with her.

_'Not this time._' He swore to himself. _'This time you come alone._'

"Lex?"

_'No_!' he thought before opening his eyes. Her tone had been questioning, pleading, begging him to give her what she wanted. He met her eyes with his to find them questioning, hurt, and confused. Somehow she knew what he was planning, and she wanted to know why. _'Dammit_!' He rolled to his side, letting her shift beneath him as her back lay onto the rug.

He positioned himself above her. Her eyes slid closed as she enveloped him within her arms and legs. Her breaths were warm and uneven in his ear as she met his thrusts, letting herself go.

"Lex!"

_'Don't tell me you love me, Chloe, god dammit, don't say it!_' he demanded silently.

"I love you!"

He gritted his teeth as the wave washed over him, his body joining hers in fulfillment. His shoulders sagged to rest upon hers in defeat. She limply lay beneath him, completely spent and satisfied. The triumphant one to a challenge she didn't know existed.


	11. Perfect Retribution

_**Chasing Shadows part 11 ~ Perfect Retribution**_

"We both know she's become infatuated with him, Chloe," Lex stated matter of factly, referring to Megan.

"Don't give up on her, Lex, please," she begged, her feelings showed in her expressive eyes.

"It's been two months, I can't forfeit anything on her behalf. I must make the necessary precautions. We'll never have another opportunity like this again, and you know it."

"I do know that. All I'm asking is that you give her the chance to prove that she's done what we asked of her. Don't throw her efforts away like they don't mean anything."

Megan was no longer a reliable source as far as Lex was concerned, and he had made arrangements for her to be detained just before the final confrontation with his father. They had known that all communication would cease with her during this part of their plan. However, neither Lex nor Chloe were prepared for how convincing she had been the last time they had seen her with Lionel.

Her act had been convincing enough for Lex to have serious doubts, and he had taken special precautions to assure that everything would go as planned, whether Megan betrayed them, or not. But, Chloe refused to believe anything against her friend, and argued with him about the woman's loyalty with such earnest it tore him apart to have to lie to her.

He sighed deeply, and glanced at Chloe as she pulled her bathrobe around herself. They'd been arguing this point on and off for the past four days. The time was drawing near for them to make their ultimate move. They simply needed one last piece to fall into place and then... Lionel Luthor would meet his end.

"She's unreliable, Chloe," he stated tiredly. "She has no reason to fear me as long as she is close to my father. And, very close to him she has been without a doubt."

"Your arrogance is astounding at times, do you know that?" she accused rhetorically and waited for him to return her gaze. "What makes you think that '_you_' are the reason she had agreed to any of this in the first place?"

He chuckled despite himself. "What makes you think she hasn't played you for the fool? It was her idea to seduce my father, after all."

"And you pounced on that idea like a cat," Chloe reminded him.

"And, that mistake will be corrected. I can't risk the chance of her possibly betraying us. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to force myself to do it."

"I think you're wrong," she stated quietly. "Isn't there any way we could find out if she's been helping us?"

"Not without making my father suspicious."

She remained quietly thoughtful for a few minutes while Lex undressed for bed. "Then, you still believe there's a chance she hasn't turned her back on us," Chloe stated confidently. "Otherwise you would have done something by now."

He paused to look at her pointedly, his socks still in his hands. "Just drop it, Chloe. I'm tired of debating this with you." He tossed his socks toward the hamper in the corner, not caring that he missed, then settled into bed.

She walked to his side of the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Running her hand up his bared chest, she leaned over him and licked at a taught nipple.

"I'm not asking you to not be cautious, Lex," she stated softly, meeting his eyes. "I'm asking you to let her be apart of this when the shit hits the fan. She's still a key in this."

He moved into a half sitting position and pulled her to him, consuming her lips with his. She stretch out on top of him, pushing him fully on his back, and met his demanding mouth with her own.

"You wouldn't be trying to seduce me into changing my mind, would you?" he asked breathlessly against her ear, as her lips and teeth teased his neck. His hand slipped between their bodies, under her robe, to touch her wetness.

"We both know that wouldn't work," she replied, gently nipping at his neck, her lower body grinding against his hand. "But, I can give you an incentive to check which one of us is right. I need to know as much as you do, Lex. Do whatever you have to, and find out the truth."

"Two weeks ago you told me not to interfere." He pointed out as he rolled her to her back, and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his erection. She shrugged nonchalantly before drawing him into her arms. "Why do you stay with me, Chloe?" he asked, changing the subject. He knew why, but asked regardless. A part of him hoped her answer would be different for once.

"Because we're good together, now give me what I want."

She gave the same response as always, only recently his heart refused to accept it. "Give me what I want," he demanded in a whispered voice, changing their usual playtime dialog.

She tensed slightly, knowing what he meant. He had become more persistent about her giving him an answer to his proposal, the answer he wanted to hear, that is. He continued to be patient for the most part, yet more demanding of her at the same time.

He pushed himself past her nether lips, entering her just enough to send a heated jolt through her. He knew her body too well, Chloe moaned and wrapped her legs tighter around him in an effort to bring him in for more.

"Don't tease me for the wrong reasons, Lex," she warned him breathlessly. "We've never used each other to that level."

He sank himself deep into her, closing his eyes at the feel of her envelope around him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. "Don't ever leave me, Chloe," he rasped into her ear. "I couldn't bear it."

She wanted to know the reason behind his desperation. It seemed to Chloe that the closer they got to defeating Lionel the more Lex drew her in. He'd become increasingly possessive of her, increasingly watchful of her every move, increasingly more attentive to their love making. Which, although wasn't a bad thing, it made her wonder more and more for his reason.

"Lex," she breathed into his ear.

The flood of desire washed away her questions. His hands and mouth on her skin had her soaring. The feel of him moving within her, had her grab at him passionately. His lips were at her neck, his teeth nipped at that sensitive spot so perfectly. His hand slipped under her back, slowly running his palm down the length of her spine. She arched her back for him, and met his thrusts as their momentum built to a fevered frenzy.

She raked her nails down his back, and grabbed his ass to force him into her harder. She cried out when he consumed her every thought, every feeling, every particle of her being sang his name with clarity.

"I love you!"

He thrust deeply into her once more with a shuddering explosion. No matter how he tried to prolong their love making, her outburst of her affection for him always broke his will. She'd been doing it for years, proclaiming her love at the moment of absolute abandonment, leaving him no choice but to join her in pure ecstasy.

XxXxX

Lionel led Megan by the elbow into the banquet hall, pausing at the door for the doorman to take their coats. The gown she had purchased for the evening was exemplary, if not extremely revealing. She had styled her hair adeptly with curls and pins, allowing the long tendrils to lay softly over her bare shoulders, and enticingly tease any man with an ounce of sense by naturally covering the full swells of her breasts.

Lionel surveyed the crowded room with his head held high. This was where he would find out exactly what Lex has been up to. Within these walls there were no assistants to make excuses, there were no convenient ways for him to be politely shrugged aside. So far he has obtained small hints pertaining to Lex's plans to over throw him, but not near enough to be of any help. This banquet was host to every major share holder in Metropolis, and Lionel would get his answers once and for all before the evening was done.

"Mr. Luthor," a man addressed nervously after Lionel fixed him with his steady gaze.

"Parkins," Lionel responded stiffly. "I was informed you have been having difficulties with your overseas offices."

"Yes, well, that is almost resolved. I apologize for being unavailable to return your calls. I hope this doesn't effect our business together."

"Why would it? I understand completely when your business needs your full attention," Lionel stated airily, then turned his eyes to Megan. "Megan, be a dear, and escort yourself to our table while I speak with my associate."

"Of course, Lionel," she purred with a charming smile. She gave him a promising glance over her shoulder as she was met with a maître d to be escorted to their table.

"I give you credit for having exceptional taste, Lionel," Parkins voiced, his eyes following Megan as she was being seated.

"And, I give you credit for having the sense to not meddle with what is mine."

Steven Parkins looked at Lionel with curiosity. He had never known the business tycoon to exhibit any show of possession toward a woman before, and the sharp edge in Luthor's tone was definitely possessive.

"I was merely admiring your taste, Lionel, nothing more," he assured the other man. Parkins didn't like the look in Luthor's eyes, in fact he didn't like Lionel Luthor to begin with, and was beside himself that he became involved with the man in the first place.

"Of course you were, Parkins, it would be foolish for you to think otherwise. Extremely foolish. Now tell me," he segued, his tone becoming lighter. "What was the business proposal my son has offered to you that would make you fly overseas, and avoid me completely."

"I'm not sure what you're accusing me of, Lionel," he replied, almost choking on his drink. "If I haven't responded to your calls, what would make you believe I would respond to your son's? I have heard that he is causing a ruckus among the ranks, however, I am not privy to the details since I have just returned state side this afternoon."

Lionel pointedly looked at the man in front of him, and knew he was lying through his teeth. "Of course, Parkins, how thoughtless of me. However, I expect to hear from you first thing in the morning to solidify our agreements."

"Absolutely," the man conceded. "You were my first priority upon my return to begin with, Lionel."

Lionel walked away to join Megan at their table. He knew damned well that Parkins had contacted Lex, albeit a few weeks before. What intrigued Lionel the most though, was how the business man didn't display any nervousness more so than usual. Surely, if he had agreed to anything Lex had to offer the man would've been shaking in his shoes.

"Will I be expected to fend for myself this entire evening, Lionel?" Megan asked sweetly as he seated himself at the table.

"That was a given, my dear, one that requires no explanation. Just be careful to whom you speak with, and what you say. I trust you can manage that much?"

Megan nodded in compliance, sipping at her champaign. "Of course, Lionel. I wouldn't dream of ever upsetting you, again."

Lionel smiled at her, and placed his hand over hers on the table. "I know you wouldn't, my dear, and I promise that things will settle down in due time."

Lionel excused himself from her side to approach a table across the room. Megan noticed with extreme interest how the attendees expressions changed dramatically as he drew nearer, even their wives became guarded and uncomfortable. She took a deep breath as she glanced down at her untouched plate of food.

With graceful ease, she tossed her napkin to her plate and stood up. Grabbing her purse she spared a glance in Lionel's direction, not surprised that his eyes were on her although he was speaking to those around him. She gifted him with a small smile before heading in the direction of the ladies room to freshen up.

As she returned to their table a few minutes later, Megan became aware of a sudden change in the room. Conversations were hushed to a mild din, the clinging of silverware practically ceased, and the tension was almost tangible. Shifting her gaze to search the hall she found the reason for the disturbance standing at the doorway. It was Lucas Luthor.

Lionel watched Megan's return to their table from the corner of his eye. She had been out of his sights for the same amount of time she would take to refresh herself at home, this pleased him greatly knowing that she had not been deterred. He also noticed the fresh application of her lipstick and a slight adjustment to her beautiful dark hair.

He stood from his seat to relieve the table of associates of his presence when he noticed the din in the room grow quieter. His gaze immediately returned to Megan, who stared toward the entrance with a paled pallor on her face. Following her gaze he saw Lucas entering the hall, and heading directly in his direction.

Pulling his coat jacket closed in the center, Lionel stepped forward to meet his youngest son with the intention of once and for all finding out what the hell was going on with Lex. Apparently every business associate he had spoken with has inadvertently been unavailable to both himself and his son in an attempt to stay out of the feud within the Luthor ranks. Lucas of course would give him insight within his cockiness to defend his half brother.

There was only several feet remaining between them, and the space grew steadily shorter. A grin formed on Lucas's face as they held each other's gazes during the approach. Suddenly there was a hand on Lionel's arm, causing him to stop short, and turn his attention to his side. It was Megan.

"Lionel, please. I wish to leave," she pleaded softly, her face pale, and eyes wide as she continued. "I understand you need to be here, but please allow me to leave. I don't want to be near him, not now, not here. I'm afraid, Lionel."

Lionel glanced at Lucas who continued to swagger toward him, his gaze now taking in Megan as well, his grin still in place on his lips. Lionel placed his hand over hers on his arm. "Of course, my dear, we'll leave immediately."

He placed his left hand at the small of her back, keeping hold of the other in his, and led her forward toward the exit. He met his son's eyes as they passed him, Lucas looking between them with bewildered amusement, Megan bowing her head to avoid any possible contact with Lucas.

"We will discuss this at another time," Lionel stated as he passed. "Tell your brother he's made a terrible mistake, and he will pay dearly for it."

Lucas watched the couple leave the hall with a broad amused smirk, his eyes shining brightly. Running his tongue over his teeth, he turned and continued on his way into the hall, snatching a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he headed for the restrooms area.

XxXxX

"Damn, I didn't expect you to still look this good," a masculine voice stated from the doorway.

"Lucas," Chloe announced, spinning around with surprise at the voice behind her. "Uhm, thanks, I think," she replied with flattered confusion. "How did you expect me to look?"

"Oh, I don't know, from the under toned scents in this room, I figured you'd be pregnant by now," he chuckled with eyes dancing with humor.

Chloe blushed slightly, and turned away from him. Her and Lex had just finished a healthy helping of sexercise, however, she was not going to discuss this with Lucas! "Well, Lex will be down in a few minutes. He's taking a shower."

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" he asked, scrutinizing her thoughtfully.

"And, '_what_' would give that assumption?" she chuckled easily, her brows raised with amusement. "You know, Lucas, I thought you would have smoothed out those rough edges of your personality over the years. I'm almost disappointed at being wrong."

He smiled lazily at her, crossing the room to stand only a couple feet away from her.

"I'm not pregnant, Lucas. Why do you insist on bringing that up every time you come here?"

"Because I know how insatiable my brother is with you," he grinned. "But, it's good to see you again anyway," he added, giving her an affectionate hug. "I missed you the last couple of times I was state side."

"Yeah, well, Lex and I needed a break from each other." She smiled weakly at him from arms length.

"More like you needed a break from him. Has he wised up any or is he still being a pompous ass?"

"He has his moments," she laughed honestly. "But, he's trying."

"And, what about you? How much of a hard time do you give him for his troubles?"

"Me? I don't give him a hard time," she replied with a feigned sweet smile.

"Right," Lucas laughed. "And, I'm the heir of LuthorCorp." Chloe laughed with him. "But, seriously," his expression growing grim. "Why are you giving him a hard time, Chloe? I don't get it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lucas." She blinked at him.

He snorted. "Yes, you do. I heard about what 'dear ole dad' did to you to try and keep you away from Lex. Have you thought about 'why' he went to such lengths?"

"Yes, because I was able to supply Lex with information, and help steer him in a good political direction."

Lucas laughed outright at her answer, making Chloe frown unpleasantly. "How about the simple fact that you make him happy, you always have, and 'daddy' doesn't want Lex to have anything in his life that would make him happy."

"He has you," she replied lamely, not liking the way this conversation turned.

"I'm his brother, and I drive him insane. Even when I'm not trying to, it seems."

"Oh? Is that a tell tale sign of a woman in your life?" she asked, tongue in cheek. The last time Lucas had found a woman she almost ended up with most of Lucas's shares, not to mention his cash assets. If it hadn't been for Lex interfering, Lucas would have been right back to where he started before he met Lex.

"No, snoop, it's not," he answered with humor, knowing she was referring to his brief engagement to Cecilia. Then, his tone changed again to a more serious note. "I'm not kidding, Chloe. You're good together, he loves you, and don't even think about trying to tell me you don't return his feelings."

"This is something between Lex and myself. When you get into a serious relationship, that lasts longer than two months, then maybe I'll listen to anything you have to say. In the meantime... Lucas, mind your own business."

"Why does it seem you are always at each other's throats when I find you in a room together?" Lex asked lightly, walking into the library.

"It's called sibling rivalry," Lucas joked, turning to face his brother. "Something you obviously don't know anything about."

"I have a meeting at four that I have to attend," Chloe announced, checking her watch as she walked toward Lex. "Maybe you can remind your brother that not everything is his business," she quipped lightly before giving him a kiss, and headed for the door.

Both men watched her leave before Lex turned toward his brother. "Did you have any problems?"

"Problems? I'll say we ran into problems, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. That guy Jake you had dredging up information was in a bad way. His stay at the hospital was legit though exaggerated. He got ambushed, and made it to the hospital. But, it was his common sense that kept him there until I showed up. It wasn't easy, Lex, but we got what we need.

Lex nodded his head thoughtfully, moving to the wet bar to fix a drink. "And the other matter? Anything?"

Lucas took a deep breath, staring at the back of his brother's head before answering. "You like stirring up the hornets nest, don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Lex turned around and casually walked over to Lucas, handing him a drink, then sat in a leather chair. Lucas followed suit, leaning forward, and resting his elbows on his knees. "I almost didn't get anything," he said, replying to the question. "He's got her on a tight chain, bro, a very tight chain. He noticed '_everything_', right down to the slightest eye contact she gave anyone in the room."

"But, you got something?" Lex pushed.

"Yeah, she followed through, I got the information you were looking for." Lucas reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled out a small black booklet. "He'd kill her for this, you realize that, right?"

"I'm more than well aware of the danger she's in," Lex reassured him. He reached over and took the booklet, then placed it in his own slacks pocket. "I expect '_Dad_' to meet with me first thing in the morning in Smallville. As soon as he leaves his penthouse, get her out, and stay with her until I call you."

"Consider it done."

Lucas raised his glass to clink with Lex's before they both sipped in a silent toast.

XxXxX

"Okay, Lex. What's all this about?" Lionel announced loudly, barging through the double stained glass doors of the mansion. "Lex!" he called when his son was nowhere to be seen. He turned around to look up toward the balcony as a man servant entered the room.

"Pardon me, Sir," Enrique addressed. "Your son, has been unexpectedly called back to Metropolis on urgent business. He said to tell you, he would meet you in your office at LuthorCorp as soon as you return there."

"Did he now?" Lionel voiced cynically. "Funny how he can fill my voice mail with meaningless messages to get me here, yet he can't inform me not to come and waste my time." He glanced at the servant who patiently waited for any instruction. "Thank you, I shall take this up with my son in Metropolis."

"Very well, Sir." The servant half nodded, and stepped from the room. Lionel followed suit, and headed out to the heliport.

_'What the hell are you up to now, Lex?_' Lionel thought once he was inside the helicopter. _'Well, whatever it is I'm sure I can deal with it as I always have._'

Within a few minutes in the air an odd smell came to Lionel's nose. "What is that smell?" he called to the pilot.

"It's tuna fish on rye, with onions, sir!"

"I am '_not_' in the mood for insubordination! Now put that food away, and get me to Metropolis immediately!"

The pilot rewrapped his sandwich, and placed it aside on the empty front seat, muttering to himself the whole while.

XxXxX

"Lex, what is the meaning of..." Lionel was ranting as he entered his office. His voice trailed off at seeing his son sitting behind the desk, Chloe standing at his side, and Megan standing behind them. A quick glance around the room also showed Jake, Parkins, and a few other associates standing to one side, along with half his board members. "I see," he stated slowly, then chuckled without humor. "A showdown."

"As of ten o'clock this morning consider yourself overthrown," Lex stated evenly. "I am the new head, and president, of LuthorCorp."

Again, Lionel chuckled humorlessly. "Very funny, Lex. Now remove yourself from my chair."

"While you were flying over cornfields this morning you lost all your active bids for future companies," Lex continued unmoving. "Forty-three of your sub corporations were successfully bid upon, and are no longer a part of LuthorCorp."

"That is impossible," he snickered uneasily. "There's no way that a bid can go up, and close within two hours. You're bluffing, and quite frankly I am far from being amused."

"All your assets have been frozen. Which immediately released any bid you may have had to the second bidder."

"No! There is no way you can freeze all my assets!" he yelled, losing his control. "You don't have the power to do such a thing."

"You're right. Alone, I wouldn't have been able to do it. But, I wasn't alone." Lex stood from the chair, and walked around the desk to close the space with his father. "You have no idea how many enemies you have made over the years, do you? Well, I do, and I have been contacting them for years. Gaining information, obtaining contracts, and making deals. Legitimate deals."

"I don't care who you've met or talked to, I don't keep my assets all in one basket as you do." Lionel's tone changed to dictating as he continued. "I've always told you, Lex, never keep all your money in one place, but, you never listened!"

"Oh, I listened. I listened so well that you never once checked the background of who I was making deals with to rebuild LexCorp. I haven't had all my assets in one account since I found myself homeless. I'm sure you remember that one, though it was quite a while ago."

"Ah, when Lucas became of age as share holder, how could I forget? Where is the boy, anyway, surely he's in on this somehow?" Before Lex could answer, Lionel waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter, son," he chuckled lightly. "My assets are as I left them this morning."

"Actually, Lionel," one of the board members spoke up. "No, they're not. They are as Lex said, frozen." Lionel turned wide bewildering eyes to the man who spoke. "We've noticed that you have taken unnecessary risks lately that concerned us deeply. As LuthorCorp's board members we have unanimously voted to freeze your corporate accounts while we investigate your actions more thoroughly."

"You '_dare_' to challenge me! This is MY company!" Lionel seethed under his breath, then turned livid eyes back to Lex. "You will never get away with this."

"I already have," Lex calmly informed him. "Trust me, '_every_' '_single_' account you own has been frozen, and is in the process of being turned over to me, as your heir.

"Are you saying you're going to have me killed?" he asked, a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He didn't need to ask how Lex obtained the information concerning all his personal accounts. His eyes slowly focused on Megan accusingly.

Lex smirked sardonically. "To the outside business world, you already are. You have nothing left except what I decide to give you," he stated as he reseated himself behind the desk.

"Well, enjoy your reign of power for as long as it lasts, Alexander, because you won't keep it from me for long."

Lionel turned for the door, then paused, and looked over his shoulder. "Megan, I hope you would remain with me, surely our time together meant '_something_' to you," he stated softly, holding out his hand to her. She moved to stand closer to Lex. Lionel dropped his hand to his side, his eyes clearly showing his hurt at her betrayal. "Megan, please," he pleaded openly, reaching out to her once more.

His eyes suddenly glaze over with cold detachment when she didn't move. He shifted his gaze to Lex, and chuckled heartlessly. "It would seem you have finally become the conqueror. But, this game is not over, I assure you."

"You're wrong, it is over," Lex stated coldly. "You're finished. I have made arrangements for you to have a nice retirement in Prague. I expect you to remain there for the rest of your days."

Lionel stepped closer to the doors, causing them to swoosh open automatically, to find Lucas leaning on the other side of the frame. "Make sure you stay where we can find you," Lucas threatened in a deep voice, stepping in close to Lionel's personal space. "Because, I '_will_' kill you if I have to search for you."

Lionel turned back to Megan one last time with pleading eyes. "Megan, please, come with me." His entire countenance bespoke how deep his fondness for the woman had become. "I am willing to forget your part in all this. I will forgive you completely. Just please, come to Prague with me."

The room became overbearingly silent, everyone a witness to Lionel's vulnerability.

"Thank you for a most enjoyable time, Lionel," she replied evenly, her tone devoid of any emotion. "But, there is nothing in Prague that interests me. Good bye."

"Get out," Lucas sneered into Lionel's ear. "And, don't come back."

Lionel walked through the doors a defeated man.

XxXxX

Upon reaching the roof, Lionel was relieved to find the pilot still with the helicopter.

"Pilot, start this bird up, I need to make an unexpected trip." He ordered as though none of the events in the office below had occurred.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." The pilot replied casually.

"Pardon me?" Lionel asked incredulously, pausing at the door of the chopper.

"I am on call for Mr. Luthor."

"That's very funny," he stated without humor. "Get this thing revved to fly."

"No, you don't get it. I was informed that Mr. 'Lex' Luthor is now the authoritive head of LuthorCorp, therefore being the signer of my paycheck."

"Nothing has been finalized in that regard! Now I suggest you chose the next decision you make wisely."

"With all due respect, I've waited a long time to say this to you..."

"Well, enlighten me, and then get this thing flying!" he nearly bellowed, after the man paused too long.

The pilot stepped up very close to Lionel, and looked him directly in his eyes. "Fuck You. I'm going for something to eat."

The pilot roughly brushed passed Lionel, feeling damn good about himself for getting that off his chest. He exited the roof, leaving Lionel to stare after him in astonished shock.


	12. Closing All Doors

_**Chasing Shadows part 12 ~ Closing All Doors**_

(six months later)  
Luthor Estate, Smallville, KS.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Lucas?" Megan asked with an amused smirk on her face.

Lucas chuckled heartily before answering. "No," he replied through a charming half smile. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all." He moved closer, and placed his hands on her shoulders, gaining her full attention. "All I'm saying is that you don't have leave right away, if you don't want to. It's been six months since Lionel's demise, we all feel its safe for you to move on, but..."

"But?" she prompted with raised eyebrows.

"But, I kind of got used to you being around." He shrugged.

"Oh, really? I'd like to know how when I barely see you at any given time. We rarely eat together, we definitely don't sleep together, and finding us both in one room freaks out the hired help."

"I think you're exaggerating just a little," he said smiling, holding up his fingers about an inch apart.

"I'm serious, Lucas," she whispered, stepping closer to him so only he could hear her. "They act like we're going to make off with the good china or something."

"I '_own_' the good china, Megan," he replied, his expression full of humor.

"Of course you do, but, that's not my point. They watch me, Lucas. I have done something wrong in their minds, even though it was by Lex's approval, I think they hate me for my involvement with Lionel."

"Who cares what they think?" he asked rhetorically with uncaring airs. "Without you we wouldn't have known about the second set of accounts he kept hidden." He stared into her green eyes for half a minute before continuing on a more serious note. "If you felt this way all this time, why didn't you say something to me? Or to Lex for that matter?"

"Because you've been so busy trying to fill in Lex's shoes with this company, and managing the plant. Plus, I was hoping they would warm up to me, but they haven't. And, until you just mentioned it, I hadn't realized it's been so long."

"Well," he sighed with a feigned smirk, letting his arms drop from her. "My brother has given the okay. I guess I'll make the staff pack up your stuff."

"Thank you," she said quietly. She wrung her fingers together indecisively as Lucas turned to leave the room. Her brow creased with thought as he neared the doorway. "Lucas!" He stopped and turned around. "Maybe I could stay one more week?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders with uncertainty.

"Yea," he smiled. "One more week sounds good." She returned his smile just before he continued out into the hall. _'One. More. Week_.' He thought to himself with a heavy sigh. Just then movement caught his peripheral vision, and he glanced down the hall. "Ricky!" he called to the butler, refusing to call the man by his full name no matter how many times he'd been corrected. "I'm glad I caught up with you," he continued, walking toward the man to place an arm casually around the servant's shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you about a couple of things."

XxXxX

"Lucas," Lex was saying into the phone. "The man has been in my service for years. He doesn't like to be called 'Ricky'."

"I can't believe he actually called you about that!" Lucas laughed on the other end. Unknowingly making his brother roll his eyes.

"None the less, could you at least 'try', on occasion, to call him Enrique?"

"Hell, if it bothers the man that much, sure bro. Can I make sure he's at the top of the stairs though, cause you know he'll fall over the first time I say it?"

"Lucas," he said impatiently, then gave himself a mental shake to just drop it. "Is there anything else you would like to complain about, the plant maybe, before I hang up on you?"

"No, the plant's good. Gabe is a big help. But I wanted to know if Megan's coming home tonight or not."

"Megan?" he voiced, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "I was under the impression she moved out three days ago."

"I thought she was staying with you," Lucas replied, his tone uncertain and fearful. "She told me she was going shopping, or getting her nails done, or some other woman bonding thing with Chloe. Are you saying she's not there?"

Lex heard the panic in his brothers voice, and was slightly surprised of what it implied. "She's on her way back to Smallville as we speak," he reassured him. "Of course you'll need to work harder for better profits with the dent she created in your credit card today," Lex added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Lucas replied with distraction.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Everything is great!" he announced a little too enthusiastically. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. Just making sure. Oh, and Chloe will be arriving with Megan, just to let you know."

"You tried to propose to her again, didn't you?" he accused, then cringed silently at how sharp his tone had been.

His brother's words had stung. "I thought you'd be happy for me," his own tone not sounding as detached as he had wanted.

"I'd be elated, Lex, you know that. But you're playing this all wrong. You keep giving her a way out, and as crafty as she is... well, you have to come up with something better. You have to corner her, and make sure all the doors are locked."

"Lucas, your advice is, as always, impetuous. A stunt like that would have her packed, and out of my life before I could stop her."

"I don't think so, not if you do it right. I think you underestimate how much she wants to marry you. You just haven't tried hard enough to convince her how serious you are."

"You have no idea how hard I've tried," he replied cynically.

"Really? Well it seems to me that you go after a business deal with a hell of a lot more zeal than you have for Chloe, and I'd bet this drafty mansion here that she sees it that way too. She knows what you're capable of just as much as I do."

"More so, Lucas," Lex chuckled. "She lives with me, remember?"

"My point exactly, Lex."

Lex didn't like his brother's condescending tone, it grated him the wrong way with its snide cockiness. But he found himself thinking, god help him, that Lucas could have a point. He's been waltzing around with Chloe, trying to get her to meet him halfway, instead of setting a strategy and seizing the moment to get what he wanted. Something he was much more familiar with.

"... get away with sending her back home tonight, could I?" Lucas was saying.

"Not if you value your life," Lex responded, catching just enough of the question to answer accordingly. "Tell Enrique she's on her way. I'm sure he won't mind occupying her time while you...," Lex paused, slowly sitting up in his chair as more of Lucas's words filtered through his brain. "Did you say you planned to propose to Megan?"

"And here I didn't think you were listening," he chuckled nervously.

"I hadn't realized that the both of you had become that close."

"Now why ain't I surprised about that?" he joked. "Actually, it wasn't until you gave the okay for her to leave that I realized I didn't want her to go."

"So... there's no alternate reason?" he asked with implication.

"Nothing except that I'm going for it. The only clue I've gotten from her is that she doesn't seem to be in a rush to leave."

"That could be for any number of reasons, Lucas."

"Always the rational one, aren't you?" he chuckled. "I'll let you know tomorrow how it turns out. That is if you don't read about it in the morning papers first. Chloe 'will' be spending the night here after all." He added, jokingly reminding Lex that he would be sleeping alone that night.

"Careful, Lucas, I may fly out there just to add to your guest list," he threaten lightly.

Lucas chuckled nervously for the second time within one conversation, that fact did not go unnoticed by Lex. He stared at his cell for a minute after disconnecting the call, thinking how things seemed to be going well for them all within the past six months.

Chloe had remained in Metropolis with Lex, moving into the penthouse while finishing her classes. She started a career as a free lance investigative reporter, and had already built a reputation for herself strong enough to keep the wolves at bay where Lex was concerned.

Lex assumed full control of LuthorCorp, finding out exactly how underhanded his father had been. Lex had uncovered at least a dozen secret projects Lionel had been financing and shut down most of them immediately. Most of them, but not all of them.

Lex had been reintroduced to Emily, the clone of a little girl from Smallville who had died tragically at the age of seven. He also met with her four likenesses. Apparently the research his father funded found a way to control the clone's aging acceleration and stabilize their behavior. What he wanted them for, Lex had yet to figure out.

Another mystery concerned the serum that his father used to bring back the dearly departed who suffered from a rare liver disease. Where the hell he obtained the substance with the cellular platelets was never written down, and as far as Lex could tell, it hasn't been successfully duplicated.

He also discovered that Lionel had in fact planted the information about Clark for Chloe to find, which still left unanswered questions pertaining to Clark himself. Questions even his father never found answers for, despite all his obvious efforts. Lex decided he didn't care about Clark anymore, and never broached the topic with Chloe.

He opened himself fully to Chloe during those six months, giving her both his heart and loyalty. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide much of anything from her, she was just too good at finding things out, so he didn't try. Though, he didn't readily share his more devious side with her either. She in turn chose to turn her head from his few minor indiscretions, understanding him well enough to know he was his father's son to some degree, but loved him enough to prevent him from becoming obsessed like his father.

Meanwhile, Lucas swaggered in as the CEO of LexCorp wearing jeans and a T-shirt, surprising everyone except Lex how adept he was at seeing a lie coming before it was even spoken. It quickly spread throughout the corporate world that Lucas was just as shrewd and dangerous as his father and half brother. Despite the sneakers that left smudge marks on the glass desk, he was known as a Luthor, and not to be taken lightly.

After moving into the mansion in Smallville, Lucas had the place thoroughly searched for electronic devices. He knew there was an alternate reason why Lex kept him away from the place for a week, and he didn't believe for one minute that it was simply to 'clean out' his belongings. He hadn't found anything, which made Lucas suspicious of 'what' it was exactly that Lex had there in the first place. Then Megan came to stay with him, and he found he had something more important, and a lot prettier, to worry about than his brother's junk.

Megan couldn't bring herself to so much as look at any of them after Lionel had walked out of the office that day. She thought that her performance on the roadside was the Oscar winner until it fully sunk in that she had to keep up the pretense, to convince Lionel to trust her only to betray him in the end. She couldn't count how many times she almost ran screaming back to Lex to beg him to not make her do it anymore, that she had been wrong. There wasn't 'anything' attractive about Lionel Luthor after you found out the horrors that the man was capable of. But, she had stayed. She refused to let her friend down. She refused to break her promise to Lex. And, when all was done, she refused to stop crying.

Lucas had been the one who picked her up from the cold floor in that office. He had carried her to the limo, baring her sobs of self pity, and kept his arms around her enroute to the hospital. He had visited her often, though not every day, and it was him who she asked Lex to let her stay with upon her release. It had been Lucas who kept her from falling into the darkness.

XxXxX

"Chloe?" Lex called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking away from the monitor to glance over at him.

A smirk formed on his lips, letting her know he was up to something again. She raised her brows questioningly, silently prompting him to tell her what he wanted.

"I canceled my last two meetings for the day. I don't suppose you can pull yourself from that computer to join me?"

"Lex," she breathed with exasperation. "I swear you're insatiable. No, I can't. I have to get this article done for tonight's deadline."

She returned her attention to her computer, trying to ignore him as he simply stood in the doorway staring at her with that lopsided smirk on his face. After three attempts to focus on her article, and failing miserably, she caved.

"All right! Just give me ten minutes to try and do something with this."

"I'll give you fifteen," he retorted, his smirk full of arrogance. "Take your time."

After he left her alone she attacked the keyboard with a vengeance only to realize halfway down the page that what she was typing was definitely 'not' something she would want printed publicly! "Damn him!" she huffed, and pushed from the desk to follow in the direction Lex had taken.

"Where the hell are you?" she yelled, reaching the bedroom and finding it empty. She started to hurriedly unbutton her blouse. "I hate when you do this, you know. I can't just cancel things like you can, I have deadlines to adhere to!" she shucked off her blouse and popped the button of her jeans, undoing the zipper as she eased them past her hips. "Lex! Get your ass in here! This was your idea! And, it has to be a quickie, I don't have time for a full blown afternoon delight!" Kicking her jeans aside she turned around to peer into the private bathroom. "Lex?" she called with a touch of trepidation in her voice.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the box that was on the wet bar?" he asked, semi sneaking up behind her.

She spun around, a little squeal escaping her lips before she fully faced him. Letting out an exaggerated breath she stepped forward, and reached for his shirt buttons. "I gave it to Lucas this morning when he dropped off the plants monthly report."

"Why would you give it to Lucas?"

She paused to look up at him through her lashes. "Because, it had his name on it?" she replied.

He half laughed. "It did, didn't it?"

"Yes, now what are you up to, Luthor?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter right now." He pulled her against his chest, his hands reaching for her bra strap. "You missed a couple of things," he smirked before kissing her fully on her lips.

She felt the strap pop loose, and helped him slide it from her shoulders. He backed her up to the bed, both of them falling unceremoniously onto the mattress. "Did you hear anything I was saying to you?"

"I heard every word." Trailing his lips and tongue down her neck to her breast, capturing a nipple gently between his teeth.

"I mean it, Lex, this has to be a quickie... for now." Her breath caught at his attentions to her breasts.

"Okay." He shimmered down the length of her body, removing her panties before placing himself between her thighs.

"Lex, a quickie. I mean it."

"I'll see what I can do." His tongue flicked at the nub, smiling devilishly at her jolted reaction. Taking it into his mouth he sucked on it lightly, teasing the lips with his tongue, while his fingers created her juices to seep for him to lap up. "Do you still want this to be a quickie?"

"Fuck you!"

He chuckled knowingly. "I didn't think so."

XxXxX

It was considered the Luthor event of all time in Smallville. The dinner was to celebrate Lex taking over LuthorCorp, Lucas becoming CEO of LexCorp, and Megan accepting Lucas's proposal. Everyone was happy for the young couple, most of the town hoping she will influence Lucas enough to settle him down some. He reminded them of Lex when he first came to Smallville, anxious and ready to do anything to prove himself. Which in itself had people worried. Lucas was a hell of a lot more impetuous than Lex had ever been. But, on the other hand, he was a lot more likeable than Lex had ever been.

As for the dinner event, Lex requested one thing from everyone who was invited, that they show up and have a good time. With restrictions like that, and Chloe threatening everyone, not one person dared to decline. After everyone seated themselves comfortably; partaking in conversations, hors d'oeuvres, and drinks, Lex stood to gain everyone's attention. The room quieted within seconds.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming today to share this happy occasion, not just for myself, but for Smallville, and the rest of the world as well. My father has been successfully overtaken, and has been kept in a place where he can't do anyone any harm other than give his personal guard a headache."

The room broke out with cheers and heartfelt applause.

"As most of you know," he continued when it quieted down. "Lucas will be handling my former duties here in Smallville. Unlike myself he actually 'wanted' to be stuck here, whereas, I had to grow into it. I don't regret a day of my being in Smallville, despite some mistakes along the way. I've grown fond of this little town, and between myself and my brother, we guarantee that nothing will ever happen to it except growth and success."

Another cheer erupted, people looked around at each other nodding their heads with smiles, and hopeful looks for better things to come for their livelihoods.

"Enjoy the food, the company, and I have enough chauffeurs available to make sure everyone gets home safely if you'd like to have a few drinks." He raised his glass in the air, the room following suit while they chuckled. "Here's to a new beginning!" Lex resumed his seat next to Chloe as everyone acknowledged Lex's toast with resounding, here-here's.

Suddenly Jonathan Kent stood up from his table with his shot gun in his hand, and approached Lex with a determined stride. The hall fell silent, everyone murmuring fearfully as he neared the table.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Jonathan announced in a strong forceful tone, briefly leveling the rifle in Lex's general direction. He continued walking around the table, the shot gun resting on his shoulder, to stand behind Lex and Chloe. "Stand up."

All eyes were upon him. It was no secret that Jonathan Kent and Lex Luthor had had their differences, but everyone had assumed they had worked it out amongst themselves, especially after Clark had left home.

"Mr. Kent..." Lex started in his calm demeanor.

"Don't 'Mr. Kent' me. I said, stand up. There's unfinished business here, and we're going to finish it one way or another." Lex slowly pushed his chair back, and rose to his feet. Jonathan took a small step backwards to give Lex room. "Start talking." Jonathan demanded in a gruff tone.

Lex licked his lips to hide the sardonic nervous smirk that threatened to appear. Turning his head he looked down at Chloe who was temporarily flabbergasted beyond words. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but he's not leaving me with any choice," he said simply with a tilt of his head and brows raised briefly. He glanced around the room, noting everyone's apprehensive expressions.

"What are you talking about? Mr. Kent, what's going on?" she started with confusion.

"Chloe," Lex stated firmly, before she could say anything more. He took her hand, and guided her to her feet before him. "I'm asking you to be my wife."

Before Chloe could react in any way, the sound of the shot gun being chambered resounded throughout the hall.

"Miss Sullivan," Jonathan boomed authoritively. "You have an answer for Lex, don't you?"

She looked at Mr. Kent with an astounded expression on her face, then turned her eyes to Lex. "Of all the things you could have done..." she whispered, shaking her head incredulously to stare at him, then laughed nervously. "I don't believe you," she whispered.

"I told you I would have you," he whispered in turn with an almost boyish smile. "I love you, Chloe. Will you marry me?"

"Come on, Chloe, say yes, the food's getting cold!" Jonathan voiced in a practical yet pleading tone.

She chuckled lightly. "I assume there is a ring somewhere?"

Lex grinned, and held up a diamond ring between his fingers.

She stared at it for a brief moment, then offered her hand for him to slip it on her finger. "You win," she said with overwhelmed emotion. "I'll marry you."

After the ring was in place, he cupped her chin, and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Yeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaw!" Jonathan bellowed as the hall erupted with approving shouts, whistles, and applause.

THE END


End file.
